Is This the Way It's Supposed to Go?
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: "It's all for Al," Ed kept saying as his big secret came out. But if it wasn't just for Al anymore? Fem!Ed. I admit this is RoyEd.
1. To Be a Man!

**Hai guys. It's Tris again. This time I have a chapter fic for you. This is Chapter One. Woo! The italics are from a certain song in Mulan. Yay! I want to thank the Hetalia writer Pit-Trap for helping me with this. _She? may not know it but ha ha. 3 _**

**I also want to thank VioletLolitaPop for helping me out of several binds that occured while writing this whole story. I could not have done it without you. **

**This fic is decidated to you all! **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The sun rose to see twelve people walking down a dirt road. "I wonder what the boss wants," Jean Havok said thoughtfully.<p>

"Knowing Roy, it could be anything," Maes Hughes said. Edward Elric sighed.

"I see something up ahead," Riza Hawkeye commented.

They reached Roy Mustang and stopped. He looked them over, his dark eyes wearing a smirk. "Colonel Maes Hughes," he said. "Major Edward Elric, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Lieutenants Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havok, Heymans Breda, Maria Ross and Denny Bloch. Sergeant Major Kain Fuery and Warrant Officer Vato Falman." He paused. "Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell. You two didn't have to come."

"We really wanted to and we ain't leaving now," Winry replied.

"Fine. I won't go easy on you even though your civilians." He walked away as Al gulped. "I know you're all wondering why you're here. I've been informed we're getting lazy back at Central Headquarters. So we're here to see if we can prove them wrong. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Maes. "Why am I here?"

Roy shot his best friend a look. "You wanted to come when I told you I was doing this and you volunteered Armstrong, Ross and Bloch to come also."

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Maes replied while the mentioned three looked upset.

"Any other? No? Good. Follow me." Ed made a face at Roy's back as they walked but she wasn't paying attention and she tripped. A hand helped her to her feet and she looked up at Roy. He frowned at her and ran back to the front. She froze, grabbing her chest. She had been pretending to be male since she was 8 so she had to make sure the bandage that had been her ally since 12 hadn't betrayed her.

"You okay, Ed?" asked Maes who had fallen back too keep pace with her. She nodded as the thirteen halted again. They had arrived at a training ground. Somebody groaned.

"For that Havok, you're going first," Roy snapped. He demonstrated the first challenge, running through obstacles over a stretch of ground. He motioned for Jean to go next. "_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns_." Jean got halfway through and fell on his face. "_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_" Riza, Ed, Maria and Winry glared at him. Winry walked through it, followed by Riza and Maria. The rest tried and failed just as epically as Jean but Alex and Maes. Alex stepped over all of it and Maes did his best impersonation of a kangaroo. Roy sighed. "_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met but you can bet before we're though, Mister, I'll make a man out of you._"

They went to the next part, a cliff face. Everybody groaned as Roy began to climb it. "_Tranquil as a forest but a fire within._" He sat up top and smirked down at them. "_Once you find your center, you are sure to win_." Ed glared up at him and began the climb herself, seething at him internally. She got halfway up and slipped. Alex caught her before she hit the ground and frowned, putting her back on her feet. "_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue_." Roy descended as nobody else wanted to try. "_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_."

Next was a lake filled with rocks of all shapes and sizes. Roy crossed easily and so did Kain. The rest began at the same time. Denny almost lost his balance. "_I'm never gonna catch my breath_."

Alex uncertainly stepped forward. "_Say goodbye to those who knew me_."

Jean jumped for a rock. "_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_." He collided with Maes who went for the same rock at the same time. Both fell in. Riza made it across but she accidentally knocked Al in.

Winry observed from a halfway point. "_This guy's got 'em scared to death_."

Ed stepped over Heymans' hand at he tried to get back up on a rock. "_Hope he doesn't see right though me_." She stepped on.

Maes floundered towards what he hoped was an edge. He had lost his glasses in his fall. "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_." Al helped him out and handed him his glasses.

Ed made it across to stand with Riza, Kain and Roy. They watched the rest try to swim out. "_To be a man_," all sang in unison.

Roy brought them to the next one and climbed up in a tree. "_We must be swift as the coursing river_."

"_To be a man_."

He showed them the next one. "_With all the force of a great typhoon_."

"_To be a man_."

He jumped out and landed by Ed. "_With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_."

She jumped, startled before glaring at him and going to try herself.

"_Time is racing towards us 'til the Huns arrive_," Roy sang. There was a crack, a squeak and a crash. "_Heed my every order and you might survive_." Ed ran out, her face red and briars clinging to her skin, drawing blood. He pointed at her things. "_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through_." She put a sack in his arms. He peeked at its contents and frowned, looking up to see her run back to the beginning. "_How could I make a man out of you_?" He handed it off to Riza and ran after her.

"_To be a man_," Ed sang.

Roy caught up with Ed. _We must be swift as the coursing river_."

She turned a fourth glare on him and ran through the obstacle course without error. "_To be a man_."

He followed her. "_With all the force of a great typhoon_."

She flew past the cliff and lake. "_To be a man_."

"_With all the strength of a raging fire." _It was his turn to jump as she landed beside him. "_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_." They sang together.

Riza handed the sack back as she headed off with the rest, who were determined not to be showed up. They went through the chorus again and most fell to the ground exhausted. Roy reached into the sack and pulled out an apple. "We do it again tomorrow." Everybody groaned as he walked away, biting into it.


	2. Women's Rights

**Okay, so now we find this out for sure. This chapter originally used a song from _Mary Poppins _but I got lazy and cut it out. The italics are Maes' thoughts. **

**Okay, the only part of this that isn't my own is the part about Fuhrer Bradley. Bonus points to whoever gets it!**

**One more thing. Poor Ed.**

* * *

><p>Maes was in the bushes lining the yard of the house Ed, Winry and Al shared whenever all three were in Central. Right now only Ed was in it. Maes was there because Alex asked him to help him confirm a suspicion he had about the younger man. He wouldn't say what it was; he just said he'd find out for himself. He wasn't about to order him to share his thoughts. You just didn't do that to the Strong Arm Alchemist. He always wanted to crack up whenever he thought of Armstrong's nickname.<p>

The Fuhrer had had a sense of humor. He would have given the man that much. Right before the end there, he walked into the mess hall and declared that the Fuhrer loved surprises. He then started a food fight. Maes sighed. Too bad he had to go and be a bad guy.

The door opened. Maes started paying closer attention. Two women stepped out; one was his wife, Gracia. _What?_

"Thank you, Gracia," one said.

"You're welcome, Ed," Gracia said with a smile. "When you need more feminine needs products, just let me know."

Maes looked closer at the other woman. She sounded like Ed and even looked like him. "I meant thank you for taking me under your wing. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found out that day."

"We're women," Gracia said. "We're the glue holding society together. If we can't stick together, who can?"

"Is this the beginning of another women's right speech?"

Maes smiled. That was his wife alright. "I have to get back to Elicia now," Gracia said. The two said their farewells and the moment Gracia was out of sight, the other went back inside. Gracia doubled back and grabbed her husband by the ear.

"Ow!" cried Maes.

"We need to talk when we get home." They walked home. As soon as they were inside, she turned to him. "How much did you see?"

"I got there five minutes before you came out."

"You saw then."

"Is Ed a tranny?"

"Ed's a she. She only dresses as a male because she has to, not for fun or a job." She looked at him. "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes, only I need to call Alex Armstrong and see if that was he wanted me to find out."

"Okay, if he suspects, you can confirm or deny it."

Maes made his phone call. "I found out."

"Is it true?" Alex asked. "Ed's female?"

"Yes," Maes replied. "Please don't tell anybody else."

"I won't," Alex promised.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of who who don't get the bonus points (and a Hostess cupcake) the reference was <em>Dr. Strangelove<em>. The line was actually "The Premiere loves surprises". As for the food fight, that was the first ending of the movie but it got cut out.**


	3. What Just Happened?

**I had to do it. It was just too cute to pass up. Plus, Ed needed a nosebleed. How else would Jean figure it out?**

**Plus, now everybody thinks Ed's a homosexual, which is a major part of the plot for the first 8 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Roy was in his outer office. The rest of his team plus some of Maes's was there too. "Are you guys going to be here every day?" he asked Maes.<p>

"Drink your water," Maes replied.

Roy did. There was a poof, a puff of smoke and a small confused cry. Al got up to investigate. He peeked behind the desk, blushed and went over to Kain and whispered something to him. Kain got up and left.

"What happened?" Riza asked Al, trying to peer around him. She couldn't see anything.

"Nothing!" said Al.

"Then where's General Mustang?"

Al knew there was no excuse on the face of the planet that would work on her. "He's been chibified."

"What?" said everybody else at the same time. Kain returned with a stack of clothing. He passed it to Al who gave it to Roy.

There were several thuds. "Ow," said Roy. "Can somebody help me up?" He asked, pissed off. Al picked him up and set him on the nearest desk. He looked about the size of a two year old. "Thank you, Alphonse."

Ed turned away, Jean glanced at her. "That's weird," he said. "Ed never works when he doesn't have to." He picked up a piece of paper on her desk. It had gone red. "Oh, General! You should see this!"

"Give that back!" Ed grabbed it and turned back, but it was too late. Everybody had seen her nosebleed.

"Major Elric!" Jean said, shocked. "Does General Mustang make your door swing the other way?"

"What?' said Roy.

"No!" said Ed. "I'm only attracted to the opposite gender!"

Riza frowned. Something was off here. Maes was laughing. "Then how come he gave you a nosebleed?" Jean asked.

"Anybody would think he's cute when he's that small," Ed replied. They started shoving each other. He put his hands on her chest and shoved. Then he looked at them, as confused as Roy. She stormed out, humiliated. Maes took Jean out into the hallway. When they returned, Jean looked ashamed of himself. "I hit a girl," he told himself. Riza heard and looked at him. Roy was still confused. "I better go apologize," he said louder and left again.

Roy fell off the desk when there was another poof. Everybody looked away while he reached for his real clothes. "That didn't last long," he muttered.


	4. Lunchtime Rules

**Now it's Riza's turn to find out. I have to thank the writers of _Star Trek: Deep Space 9 _for this one. If I hadn't sat through the entire first season, I wouldn't have seen Jadzia figure out one of the Ferengi was a girl. Oh, and Maria does too.**

* * *

><p>Riza was in the mess hall for lunch. She found Ed eating alone. She frowned; she had been meaning to talk to her for a while now. Something about her was off and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "May I join you?" she asked.<p>

"Sure," she said.

She slid in beside her. "What do you think of the new policy?"

"You mean that one where we have to stay here until it's time to go. I wanted to kick their asses. I like spending my lunch breaks at home It's more time out of those bandages binding my chest."

"So you are female."

"How did you find out?"

"I guessed. Who all knows?"

"Besides you? Everybody back home in Resembool and Gracia Hughes."

"How did she find out?"

"I was over at her house one day after I first came to Central, and I started, er..."

"Oh!"

"She saw the blood and figured everything out. She helped me keep my secret by walking me through puberty and its… results. She's why I have these bandages to bind myself."

Riza put her tea down. "How embarrassing!" She started laughing. "I would have died if I started my first period of somebody else's house."

"I nearly did. Luckily she was so understanding."

They looked up as Maes and Roy came in. Riza noticed that Ed watched them go through line to get their food. Maria was about to sit when she was waved over there. Now the men were discussing where to sit. Maes pointed out an empty table next to theirs. It was only after they sat down that Ed looked away right before Roy looked at them.

As Maria sat down, Maes got his attention. "Roy, you'd never guess what Elicia did last night!"

"You're right, I never would." Roy replied.

Maes was going to tell him when Maria shrieked "No way!" Riza and Ed shushed her.

Conversation proceeded as normal. Maes tried to keep Roy from listening in on the conversation at the other table. "Don't go into the light, Ed!" Riza laughed at one point.

Roy turned to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Going through puberty, sir," Riza replied. "Nothing to worry about." He turned back, shaking his head. The three females got into an urgent whispered conference.

"How cute!" said Maria.

Maes had given up on keeping Roy distracted from their conversation. He stole his roll when he wasn't looking. The three got up to leave. "You won't tell anybody, will you?"

"What is confided in older sisters stays with older sisters," Riza told her.

"What?"

"Our lips are sealed," Maria translated. "Your secret is safe with us." They left, leaving a bewildered Roy behind.

He looked at his plate. "Where did my roll go?" Maes tried to look innocent. It didn't work quite as well as it would have with Elicia. "You took it, didn't you?"

"You have ten minutes left to eat!" He said in a desperate attempt to distract his best friend. It worked. Roy immediately turned his whole attention to his food. Not another word was said about Ed or the roll.


	5. Cows are Cute!

**Kain finds out here. I have to thank _Ouran High School Host Club_ for this and my brother for being obsessed with cows.**

* * *

><p>The Hughes family decided to come by for a visit. Like Maes being there was any surprise but the real shock for Roy when he came in from his office was that a stuffed cow flew across his path. It mooed and he shook his head in astonishment. That caused Ed to start laughing until the cow hit her in the face with another moo.<p>

Elicia got up from her spot on the floor where she been playing with it. "Sorry, Uncle Ed. Sorry, Uncle Roy."

"It's okay," Ed smiled, bringing her toy back to her. "Where did you get her? She's so cute!"

"Daddy got her!" Elicia replied as they struck up a conversation about the cuteness of cows.

Gracia turned from chatting with Riza as Roy interrupted. "They are not cute; they chew on their own cud. The only thing they're good for is giving milk… and beef…"

"Yuck," Ed stuck out her tongue at him. "But look at your namesake…"

"Don't start that again!" She threw an apple at him to quell that outburst. He caught it, took a bite and went back into his office.

"Bye, Colonel Mustard!" She shouted at his back. Roy choked.

"We really need to put up a sign," said Riza, "that says 'Don't feed the General'."

"I heard that!" Roy hollered.

Maes started laughing as Ed and Elicia resumed their previous conversation. Roy was in his office, sulking and avoiding Ed. Heymans and Vato were in the mess hall, picking up everybody's lunch orders so the only one present who didn't know Ed's secret was Kain. He was staring at her in shock. Maes took him aside. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Men don't just do that! We don't exclaim over how cute things are unless we're homosexual or a woman!" Then Kain thought about it. "Is Ed one of those?"

"I know for a fact that Ed likes somebody the opposite gender."

"But General Mustang's also male!" he protested. "Unless…" he went green. "There ain't no way the General's female."

"Wouldn't that be a plot twist?"

"Ed's female?" All the confirmation poor Kain needed was in the other's smile. "Wow…"

"You can't tell a soul though."

"I won't."

Roy decided to emerge from his office again as Heymans and Vato returned with their lunches. They all heard Maes say "I do wonder what a gender bent Roy would look like." An apple core hit him in the head. "Ow! Roy!"

"Or a chibi gender bent Mustang," commented Ed, who was looking at the person in question digging through her bag for another apple to throw at her.

"You two better not be imagining that." Roy said, taking two more apples. He raised a hand threateningly as he went back to his office and shut the door.

As Vato knocked on the door and asked him if he wanted his lunch to go with those apples, Ed went over to her bag. "I need to hide these better."

* * *

><p><strong>The apples are back! Also, about Colonel Mustard. I was trying to write a fic where Roy was a Colonel and accidentally put Mustard instead of Mustang. (My sister was talking about Clue at the time.)<strong>


	6. Rain Check!

**More _Ouran_ fun! This time, Vato and Heymans find out!**

* * *

><p>Roy's team was outside. It was pouring down rain. Jean had a soccer ball. He kicked it at Kain who eeped and blocked it with his knee. It bounced off and hit Ed in the face. She fell into a puddle of mud. "What the hell is your fascination with hitting me in the face?" she yelled at the world.<p>

Riza scrambled to help her up and accidentally knocked over a can of open paint Maes had on the porch railing in the process. It fell on Ed.

"Argh!" Ed shouted.

"Breda, Falman!" called Roy as he jogged by her in pursuit of the soccer ball. The two in question were sitting under a tree, having been thrown out of the game. "Help Fullmetal inside so he can change clothes."

Riza opened her mouth, thought better of it and shut it again. "I don't need help," Ed protested. The two men ran over, grabbed her arms and hauled her inside.

Vato went to get a spare uniform as Heymans found a bathroom. She pushed him back into the previous hallway before going in. He frowned. "What's wrong with Ed?" he asked Vato as he came up.

"Why would I know?" came the reply as he took the uniform in. Ed panicked. Vato did too as he ran back to Heymans who was also panicking. "Did you see what I did?" he asked once he calmed down.

Heymans also calmed down. "Yeah. I wonder if he's hurt."

"Nope!" said Maes from behind them.

They panicked again. "Unless," said Vato, finally calming down again. "There's something he's hiding."

"Like what?" Maes prompted.

"He clearly wants privacy while he changes. He pushed me away," Heymans thought.

"That bandage. It was pretty tight like it was holding something in place." Then Vato blushed. "Oh! I look like a pervert now…"

"Ed's a girl?" Heymans asked.

"You can't tell anyone!" Maes said. "Now we better go, she's coming out." They left as Ed stepped out, changed. She called out an hello and shrugged before following.


	7. The Race is On!

**Okay. I had the _Amazing Race _on my mind. It's Denny's turn to find out!**

* * *

><p>"Time for our monthly training," grumbled Jean as they all walked.<p>

"You want to go first?" Riza asked.

"No!"

Roy looked back at him. "Too bad. You are now."

"Aww! Boss!" Jean complained as the rest laughed. "Why can't Ed go first?"

Ed started walking backwards. "I didn't complain, that's why." She turned back around.

"I forgot how much fun this is," said Maes who had started walking backwards also. "We should all do it." Ed, Al, Winry and Jean turned around.

"We should all do what?" Roy asked.

"Walk backwards, sir," Riza replied. Roy thought about it as Kain, Denny. Heymans, Vato and Alex turned around. He grinned evilly and suddenly stopped. Riza skidded past him before stopping herself. "A little warning next time, sir?"

"Uh, have you guys stopped walking?" Maes asked. Somebody backed into Roy and the collision knocked both over.

"Who hit me?" Roy asked.

At the same time, Ed asked "Who did I hit?"

Maes turned and cracked up. "Each other."

"Who?" both asked again, turning to see the answer and then panicking.

"Ah! Hi, Fullmetal!" Roy yelped.

"Oh, hi, Mustang," Ed replied, fighting back the urge to giggle.

Maes changed the subject. "Aren't I in charge of training today?"

"Yes," Roy took the bait. "I need to train with you sometime."

"Great!" Maes clapped. "Pair up into teams of two! Thank you for volunteering to be team number one, Roy and Ed!"

"What?" both asked in unison.

"You two are getting really good at acting at the same time," Maes laughed as they got up. "Let's see now. Team two is Al and Winry. Team three is Hawkeye and Ross. Uh, guys, you can't be a quartet."

"Why not?" sang Vato, Heymans, Kain and Jean.

"Because it's in the rules! Havok and Bloch are team four. Falman and Breda, team five. Fuery and Armstrong are team six." He handed each team an envelope. "Here is your first clue. You may now open it. Good luck."

The teams studied their clues. "HA!" shouted Ed before she ran off.

"Wait for me, Fullmetal!" Roy shouted after her.

"I'm not waiting for you, old man!" She yelled back.

"Call me that again and I'll show you old man!" He caught up with her. She squealed as he tackled her from behind. "Now, where are we going?"

"The rock pool, now let me go. The others are catching up."

They got up and fled down the path to it. "Here comes Hawkeye and Ross. Fuery and Armstrong are right behind them."

"We're here," she said. She grabbed an envelope. "Detour. We can jump across or swim it."

"Jump," Roy said automatically.

"If we fall in, we have to start over." Riza and Kain grabbed envelopes as Ed spoke.

"Let's just get it over with." They started across. "Besides, if we fall in, I can dry off."

"Yeah, you can. I'm not a dragon, unlike you, Colonel Mustard."

"I was going to offer you my help, but since you insulted me…"

"I really didn't feel like dying today anyways."

"Will you two stop flirting and hurry up before Armstrong flattens us?" asked a pissed off Riza.

That sped them up, although it was hard for the others to tell if it was the threat of being flattened or the thought of them flirting with each other. Riza got to the envelopes first. Roy took the second and jogged over to where Ed was standing in confusion. "How were we flirting?" she muttered. He handed her the clue. "The cliff," she said. They took off as Jean jumped in to swim the lake.

"What are you doing, Havok?" Roy shouted at him. "Put your clothes back on!"

"Ew!" Ed yelped. "Naked guy! What?"

Roy was giving her a curious glance. "Surely you've seen one before? You know, yourself?"

"I don't count," she huffed.

"What about Alphonse?"

"Why would I want to see my brother naked?"

"I don't know?"

"I can't believe we're discussing this." They reached their destination. "Road block. One of us needs to climb it. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm Ed but I want to." She began to climb.

"Hey, boss. I'm decent now." Jean had just arrived.

"Good, now stay that way." Roy replied.

Denny started climbing as Jean and Roy argued. The two climbing reached the top at the same time. They fell into each other. "Sorry," said Ed as Denny froze. She grabbed an envelope and read it. "Mustang!" she shouted down. "You and Havok need to get up here! You better be wearing clothes, Havok, or I'll push you right back down!"

They started climbing at the same time as Riza and Winry. They all reached the top at the same time. While Winry and Riza shouted for Al and Maria, Ed and Roy headed off. "What's wrong?" Jean asked Denny.

"Ed's a girl," came the reply.

"Yeah, but don't breathe a word about it, okay?"

Vato and Heymans came from behind and won it at the last minute, just barely beating Roy and Ed.


	8. Oops

**Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for. Roy finally finds out here.**

**There was one thing I forgot to put in the previous chapters. Ed is 20 here. **

**Also, pairings! Besides RoyEd, Al is paired with Winry. Obviously, Maes and Gracia and later on, Jean and an OC.**

* * *

><p>Ed had spilled ink on herself. "Well," said Riza. "The only spare uniform in your size was a female one."<p>

"I'll wear it anyways," Ed sighed. "It's not like there's more than forty minutes left in the day. I need somewhere in here that private and without windows to change."

Riza looked at the door to Roy's office. She got up and walked in. "What the hell?" Roy protested as she dragged him out.

"Ed needs to borrow your office for a while," she told him. "It won't take long."

"Fine," he said, stealing Ed's chair as she got up and grabbing her crossword puzzle.

"Hey, boss," said Jean. "Can you forge Ed's name on this?"

"No," Roy replied as she ducked into his office. Once the door shut, she checked her bandages. They were also ink stained. She pulled out another roll.

"General, don't go in there!" Riza shouted.

She turned but it was too late. Roy had come in and seen. "What I needed can wait," he said softly and left again.

"I guess the game is up." She told herself, dropping her bandages.

When she left the room, Roy was cowering in a corner. "Now the General looks like the pervert," Heymans was telling Vato.

"It is true," Roy looked up at her. "You're female."

"Yes," she retorted. "I am."

It didn't take him long to realize he was the only surprised by this turn of events. "You all knew and never said a word."

"How could Al and I not know?" Winry asked. "We grew up with her. I'm her best friend and he's her brother."

Alex looked uncomfortable. "I realized it when she fell off the cliff the first day of retraining. I caught her."

"He told me he thought she was hiding something," admitted Maes. "I went over to find out. Turns out that Gracia knew and was secretly helping her."

"I found out the day you were chibified," said Jean. "When we were fighting and I shoved her."

"When he came back in," began Riza. "I thought I heard him say that he had hit a girl. I decided to find out for sure. So I talked to her over lunch one day and she let it slip."

"I found out at the same time," Maria confessed.

"I figured it out when you two argued over if cows are cute," Kain said.

"They are!" shouted Ed.

"Moo," quipped Maes.

"Breda and I found out the day of the soccer game." Vato told him.

"I ran into her during the race last week," Denny finished.

Roy buried his face in his hands. "This can't leave this office," he ordered. "Ed, keep yourself bandaged unless you're at home, please."

She nodded, startled by the use of her nickname.


	9. The Truth

**This chapter is why Ed pretended to be male for so long. I was hard pressed for a reason so I started improving and this is the result.**

**We also find out what Ed's name is! Yay! **

* * *

><p>The next day, Ed came in a little late. Riza glanced at her before taking a huge stack of papers to Roy. When she returned, he was behind her. "Fullmetal," he grabbed Jean's chair and sat in it. "What's your real name?"<p>

"It's Edwarda. Edwarda Felicity Elric," she replied.

"Edwarda Felicity, it's pretty." He smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat and she hid a blush. "Thank you."

"Why did you do it?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's hard to explain."

"Try?" he said gently as Jean came in and stole Kain's chair.

"After Mother died, I had a feeling that if somebody were to take Al and I in, we would be separated. I couldn't take that so I did what I had to do. We couldn't be a burden on the Rockbells any longer. So when Teacher came and I asked her to teach us, her told her my name was Edward. They were less likely to separate brothers than a sister and brother. Nobody said a word about my lie. When you came along a few years later, I found it easier to keep pretending to be male. You know the rest."

He smiled and nodded. The rest had already arrived. "I better get back to my work," he smiled at her again and left. Everybody sat in their proper seats.

Riza leaned forward. "You know women have some rights now."

"Yeah, I do." Ed replied softly.

"Hey guys!" Maes said. "Let's get Roy back in here so we can play musical desks!"

"No!" everybody else shouted as he laughed.


	10. A Leak

"**People think that stories are shaped by people. In fact, it's the other way around. Stories exist independently of their players. If you know that, the knowledge is power." – Terry Pratchett in his book **_**Witches Abroad.**_

**That's so true. This story originally was 30 chapters. I had it all hand written out and when I started going over it to look for mistakes and rewrite words that looked crappy, I had to revise several chapters here and there. Then I thought I had too many time skips and started adding chapters. It was last night, while I was writing the latest new chapter (12) that I thought 'I'm no longer writing this story. It's writing itself through me.' Ever had that experience?**

**About this chapter: This is the beginning of a *counts* 5 chapter arch. We meet Roy's arch rival, the wannabe super hero, Sergeant John Smith. This arch is **_**Dr. Horrible **_**inspired. If you don't know about **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog**_**, watch it. Right now. Shoo. It's on Netflix (Instant Watch), get it from your local library, rent it, buy it, YouTube it, I don't care. Go get it. If you want, drop me a PM and I'll send you the YouTube link.**

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Ed mouthed to Riza, who held up a hand and went back to loading her pistol.<p>

"Here, you can have this," the visitor gave Roy something that looked like a photograph. "Bye, loser." He turned and spotted Ed. "Who's this? The name's Smith. John Smith." He ran a hand through his light brown hair and gave her his most charming smile.

Ed had been spending too much time around Riza, because clearly she had rubbed off on her judging by how unimpressed she was. "None of your business." Behind him, Roy sniggered.

John only smiled, liking the challenge. "You're a woman disguised as a man, aren't you?"

Roy stopped laughing and raised a hand, now very angry. Ed smirked. "You caught me. I'm a bloody crossdresser."

"I'll keep your secret if you got out with me."

"Was that blackmail? If it was, you've just failed."

"I could spill your secret at the right time and get you executed."

"What is this? A repeat of the witch trials? The Fullmetal Alchemist is a witch. Run screaming, it can't even be possible. Everybody knows that if alchemy and wizardry or witchcraft mixes, there's usually an explosion."

"I still have that card."

Riza pointed her pistol at him as Ed transformed her arm into a blade. "Leave Major Elric alone," Riza said.

"Can I join the fun?" Maes asked as he came in, pulling out one of his throwing knives.

John was surrounded. _I could fight but with this group… all four are dangerous. Elric is currently limited to close quarters combat but she's fast It won't take her long to adjust. I could push her over and run for it but who would hit first? Hawkeye or Hughes? Who am I kidding? The answer is obviously Mustang. I could strike Mustang first but then Elric would be the fastest. _He smiled. "I'll leave her alone. Now, I really must be going." He excused himself and left. "Just you wait, Mustang. I'll use her when the time is right."


	11. Sparks

**This chapter, the **_**Dr. Horrible**_**ness officially begins with a bit of dialogue between Roy and Ed. **

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Sparks **_**– Trans-Siberian Orchestra (as sung by Maes Hughes)**

* * *

><p>Life was quietly going by. Every day, Ed watched the door, waiting for somebody… anybody… to clap her in chains and take her away. Roy watched her. Riza watched them both. That put the whole team on guard. Jean lit a cigarette. "Don't worry, Ed" he said, speaking for them all. "If anybody comes for you, we're not letting you go without a fight."<p>

The others nodded. "There's no way we'll let them kill you either," Heymans said.

"Thank you," Ed said, trying to hide her concern.

It went unnoticed by all but Roy. _You're damn right we would. _He went back into his office.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on by. Finally it was time to go home. Ed's path took her past a street vendor selling sweets. The smell of freshly made stuffed pastries made her stomach growl. "Maybe just one," she told her. "I've had a stressful week." She pulled out her wallet and dropped it.<p>

She went to pick it up but a hand had beaten her to it. Roy handed it back with a smile. "What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate but…" he walked off. "… I can get it myself." She sighed, shaking her head. "That man." He had gotten two and returned to her. 'Thank you," she said as he handed her one. She started rummaging for her wallet again.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to pay me back," he aid, stopping her from doing just that.

They wandered off aimlessly, chatting in between mouthfuls. "I've always loved these things," she said.

"So have I. What a crazy random happenstance," he replied.

"I don't suppose you like doing laundry, do you?"

"Not really. You?"

"I love it. The smell of the detergent, the feel of freshly laundered clothes in your hands… So good."

"Next time I have to do that stunningly boring chore, I'll see if I notice either of those things. So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"When I'm not helping Colonel Hughes, I'll be hunting wild signatures."

Roy nodded. "That's some deadly prey right there."

Ed smiled and laughed. _Maybe I misjudged Mustang after all. He's not so bad. _He smiled back at her.

In the crowd, Maes grinned at them. "_Lines of a tale, cut in the face of a crowd, sentenced no bail. There in the night, deep in the back, through the black beckons a life. Time, moving in a straight line, but then at a whim, a change in the wind, a story begins in its mind. For deep in her eyes, between the lies of the dark, leaving marks… Sparks!_"

Roy glanced back at him and he grinned even wider, almost grateful his best friend couldn't hear him. "_She has been steeled. Standing there, looking so tight, taut and high heeled. One of a kind. The kind of a girl that only a dream could design. Time. Seen through glasses of wine never reveals the why or the when, how this story will end as you find that deep in her eyes, beneath the lies of the dark, leaving marks… Sparks!_"

He followed them at a distance. "_Come on; conjure up a reason for living. Take me round and around and around and around and again. Come on; do it in the name of living. For if not tonight, tell me when. For if not tonight, tell me when._" His shout got their attention but he waved it off. "_Hearts can confuse. That messed up bundle of nerves that tends to bruise. Still, lay it bare. It's better to bleed than to need and never have dared. Chance. A move based on a glance. A move based on no more than feel in this unreal circumstance for deep in her eyes, beneath the lies of the dark, leaving marks… Sparks._"

The three had arrived at Ed's house. She went inside, Roy headed home and Maes went towards his house, whistling.


	12. A Man's Gotta Do

**So Ed goes hunting for wild signatures, encounters Roy, John Smith shows his face, more **_**Horrible**_**ness ensues and Joss Whedon is a genius. Bonus points for whoever reviews with **_**The Ballad of Serenity**_** or references to any of his shows.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Caring Hands **_**– Felicia Day – from **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog **_**(as sung by Edwarda Elric)**

**[In **_**Caring Hands,**_** I made a typo and put sing instead of sign. I left it there on purpose for the shits and giggles and had her correct herself.]**

_**A Man's Gotta Do **_**– Neil Patrick Harris, Nathan Fillion and Felicia Day – from **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog **_**(as sung by Roy Mustang as Dr. Horrible [NPH], John Smith as Captain Hammer [NF], and Edwarda Elric as Penny [FD])**

_**My Eyes **_**– Neil Patrick Harris and Felicia Day – from **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog **_**(as sung by Roy Mustang reprising his role as Dr. Horrible and Edwarda Elric reprising as Penny.)**

**For future reference, all italics outside quotation marks are thought. All italics inside them are songs. There is one exception to the rule but that will be explained in the chapter it's in.**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Roy got a phone call. It was from Maes asking him to get Gracia some strawberries as all three of the Hughes' were busy. Even if she wasn't busy, Elicia couldn't have gone by herself. So he went. When he got to the marketplace, Ed was there. "Hi, Mustang!" she shouted.<p>

"How's the signature hunting going?" he called back.

She made a face and went back to the task at hand. "_Only have to _sing, uh, _sign your name, don't even have to read it. Would you help? No? How about you?_ It's to dedicate this great building to become a care clinic and shelter for stray and rescued animals so they can buy rocket packs and go to the moon and become florists. You can help prevent overpopulation! Have your pet spayed or neutered! Only you can prevent forest fires! Nobody's really listening, are they?"

Roy was. "That's just a symptom. You're treating a symptom and the disease rages on. The fish rots from the head, so they say, but my thinking is why not cut off the head."

"Of overpopulation…"

"It's not a perfect metaphor. I'm talking about an overhaul of the system and putting the power in… my hands."

"I'm all for that! But what about those poor animals?"

"The country's a mess and I just need to rule it. I'll think of something. I need to get these strawberries to Maes. See you around, fellow… state alchemist."

"Yeah, if we can't stick together, who can? I'll see you at work."

"Yeah, I'll…" She was gone. "Why did I have to run into her here? Maybe I should just…" He shook his head. "_Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through_." He walked away. "_All that matters' taking matters into your own hands. Soon I'll control everything; my wish is your command."_ He came across Ed again. A car was speeding towards her. "Fullmetal!" he shouted. "Look out!"

Suddenly John was there. "_Stand back, everyone, nothing here to see, just imminent danger and in the middle of it me. Yes, Captain Hammer's here, hair blowing in the breeze. The day needs my saving expertise._" Roy rolled his eyes as Ed was thrown into a pile of garbage and the idiot kept singing. "_Seems destiny ends me saving you, the only doom that's looming is you loving me to death, so I'll give you a sec to catch your breath_."

The car came to a halt as Roy ran towards Ed. "Is she okay?"

"General Mustang!" said John. "I should have known you'd be lurking nearby."

"What do you want, Sm…"

"It's curtains for you, Mustang, lacy, gently wafting curtains."

"What?"

Ed got up and scrambled towards them. "_Thank you, Hammer man; I don't think I can explain how important it was that you stopped the van. I would splattered, I'd be crushed under debris. Thank you, sir, for saving me._"

Roy was forgotten by both as they sang a duet. "_Are you kidding?_" he asked. "_Stop looking at her like that._" He turned to Ed. "_Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?_" He gripped the strawberries tighter and turned to leave in frustration. "_Whatever_." He stormed off. "Crap."

Maes answered his knock. "Thanks Roy," then he frowned at the stormy look on his best friend's face. "What's the matter?"

"Smith," was the muttered reply as Maes took the strawberries, freeing him to walk off.

"I'll pay you back Monday then!" Maes yelled after him.

If he was heard, there was no acknowledgement. "_Any dolt with half a brain can see that humankind has gone insane to the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo if I throw poison in the water main. Listen close to everybody's heart and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing to the ground._" Roy turned to see John helping Ed carry cats inside a building. "_I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies and it's plain to see…_" He trailed off for a second "_… inside of me is on the rise._" He backed away and left.

Ed smiled as she put a cat down on a cat bed. "_Look around, we're living with the lost and found, just when you feel you've almost drowned, you find yourself on solid ground and you believe there's good in everybody's heart, keep it safe and sound, with hope you can do your part to turn a life around._" She went to feed a dog as Jean came in wearing a false beard and leading a cow. "_I cannot believe my eyes_," she continued. "_Is the world finally growing wise? 'Cause it seems to me some kind of harmony is on the rise._"

Ed's volunteer time over, she left with John. Roy followed them. Kain had joined Jean and they followed him. They went into a park. Ed and John sat on a bench. Roy hid behind a large rock. Jean got in some bushes a little further back and Kain sat on the see saw. He almost panicked as his end fell and Riza walked by with Black Hayate. She stopped to watch the strange scene unfold. Roy and Ed began to sing at the same time. The only audible parts were the ones that were the same. "_… Everybody's heart … sound… part … 'round. I cannot believe my eyes. How the world's… it's plain_ _to see… inside of me is on the rise._"

All but Riza ducked out of sight as Ed got up. "I've gotta go. I have something to do tonight." As she left, she called back. "I know you're there, Mustang!"

Roy emerged from his hiding place as Riza headed for Jean. "Take that ridiculous false beard off, Havok," she said.

"Man," said Jean. "How did you know it was me?" Then he jumped as Roy grabbed his arm and hauled both him and Kain off to a bridge overlooking the lake. John and Riza followed as Roy took his anger out on them by tossing them into the lake. John came up behind him and pushed him in as well.

Jean broke the surface first. Kain sputtered up. "Where's General Mustang?" he asked, fishing out his glasses.

Roy came up behind them. "Great," he said. "I refuse to be nice anymore to such a crappy officer."

Jean was about to say something when John shrieked. Riza had grabbed him by the arm. "Look out below!" she shouted before throwing him in. The other three swam away as fast as they could. He flew past their heads and landed face first over three feet away. "I win!" she shouted again. "Anybody want to protest?"

"No," called out four very wet and miserable men.


	13. Every Step

**Chapter 13! The original chapter 12. In this, John Smith's true colors come out again. Ed goes to a party and is abducted halfway there! Zombie mayhem! Roy's inner pyromaniac comes out! Werewolves! Her secret is exposed! A thousand elephants! But not really! I lied about the elephants! … And the werewolves… and is Roy being a pyro really all that surprising? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Werewolves Zombies **_**by the Remus Lupins (as sung by Edwarda Elric and Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Ed was going to a party to spy for Maes. She had been told she couldn't be recognized. She sighed. Her hair was unbraided and in a full-length silver gown with three quarter length sleeves. Her gloves were up to her elbows as to hide her automail arm. Her shoes were closed heels so her automail leg was hidden. Only thing were her eyes. Maes had sent her something that looked like pieces of glass that turned them another when she put them in. They turned them blue. She took a step and fell, grabbing a chair to keep her upright. She practiced walking until she could do better and headed out.<p>

"Gold would have looked better on you," said John. "I finally got you alone. No Mustang around to interfere. What do people see in him?"

"He may seem like a bastard but once you get to know him, he's really sweet," she curled her hands into fists. "He's also much better looking than you."

He laughed and a sack came over her head. She fought her captors but they subdued her. She was thrown into a van and everybody got inside. When they were gone, Denny came out of the shadows and ran to a phone booth. He dialed a number after deposited the coins. "Hello," he said when somebody picked up. "Is Colonel Maes Hughes there?"

"Please wait."

He waited. "Hello?" said Maes.

"Colonel? Sergeant Smith has abducted Ed!"

'Tell me everything," his good humor was gone in an instant. When Denny's tale was done he thanked him and hung up to dial a number he knew by heart. When the person who had it picked up, he began. "Hi, I hope you don't have any plans this evening."

* * *

><p>Ed opened her eyes and found herself looking into a mirror. Her eyes were back to their normal color. Her gloves and shoes were gone. "If I had a magic wand to wave, I'd make your dress change color," John smirked, coming up behind her.<p>

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"I will if we can spend tomorrow together like we did today, but actually on a date."

"Never."

"Let me help you decide." He advanced towards her. She turned around to see him better as she backed away. "That's right. Keep looking at me." He had her trapped. She lashed out at him as he bent over and pressed his lips against her. She punched him in the gut. He backed away with a grin.

"You bastard!"

"Made up your mind yet?"

"Yes," she growled. "I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged," he smirked. He grabbed her arm, heading towards a door. He opened it. "Welcome to my labyrinth. There are three entrances and only one exit. You're a big girl, you can make it. Maybe." He threw her in and shut the door, locking it.

Once her eyes were adjusted to the dark, she got up. She had no longer how long she had been wandering when a door opened and closed. She headed towards the noise. One part of the new corridor was lit by moonlight. It painted an eerie scene, the frescoes of a party thrown hundreds of years ago and people lumbering around uncertainly. She looked closer and realized these people had been dead for a while. "Zombies?" she whispered. Her voice echoed and they heard her. She tried hard to escape but she always got lost in the corridors leading off. One time she thought she had won but it looped back into the main corridor. She was surrounded. "Shit." She closed her eyes to think. She had no pockets that could have held any form of weapon. A phrase rose unbiddeningly to her mind. She giggled a little bit helplessly. "_You can use a fire to hold them back and protect you_." She had no way to start one. _If only Mustang was here. _The thought made her laugh, even more helplessly. Then she heard the tell-tale crackling of a fire. She saw it dancing through her eyelids and felt its heat on her face.

"_If not,_" said Roy. "_I've got your back always._"

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Since werewolves are greater than zombies, are you greater than or equal to werewolves?"

"I'll have to think about that one."

"Luckily you found me."

"Luckily Maes knows all of Smith's secrets. Shall we proceed forward?"

"Alright."

He took her arm and they walked the way she came. "I think I found my place in the equation. I'm equal to unicorns which are greater than werewolves." She laughed. The thought that she looked gorgeous crossed his mind but he never voiced it.

"Actually," she said. "You're better than unicorns in this supernatural pantheon. You're only second to dragons." That thought made him smile.

* * *

><p>John smirked at the crowd he had gathered. 'Thank you all for coming." Most of the Generals in the State Army shifted in place. "I have important news."<p>

"We're not all here yet," one said. "Mustang isn't here."

"He'll be here," John replied. "Trust me. It's about Major Elric."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? What about him?" Another asked.

"Her."

"What?" A third said.

"He's a she that lied to you about her gender."

Chaos erupted. "Where's the evidence?" demanded yet another.

"It'll be here any minute now."

A door nobody had realized was there before opened. Roy and Ed came through it. "Headquarters?" asked Ed surprised.

Roy looked at the audience in shock. "Oh, shit," he said, uttering the time honored words of anybody who just realized that they had walked into a trap. Further anthropological investigation had discovered that after that, well, it just said that results may vary.

"See," John said. "There's General Mustang and Major Elric herself."

Roy choked. Ed walked towards him. "So you decided to expose me after all, Smith." She punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose. "Just you wait, Smith. You'll pay for this."

"I'm so scared, Elric."

"You should be." She returned to Roy, who hadn't bolted and hadn't lied to his fellow Generals about knowing her secret. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replied.

"But your…"

He interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to be beside you every step of the way like always."

She couldn't argue with him when he was that determined.


	14. Slipping

**Chapter 14 – in which John Smith gets his comeuppance and it's all very **_**Horrible. **_**Several people are confused about their identity and who the hell is Bad Horse? More importantly, how does Maes even know about him? Find out the answer to this and more, like if home is where the heart is, why don't we reside in our own bodies, in this chapter.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Brand New Day **_**– Neil Patrick Harris – from **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog **_**(as sung by Roy Mustang)**

_**Slipping **_**– Neil Patrick Harris – from **_**Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog **_**(as sung by Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Maes, Riza and Roy were walking up to Ed's cell when John appeared. They glared at him. "I never told you guys why I did it!" John said cheerfully. "I did it just because you wanted to, Mustang."<p>

"I wanted to what?" Roy replied.

"I'll just leave it at right before I tried to kill her, I stole her first kiss."

Roy bristled, wanting to wipe him off the face of the planet. On his left, Maes was almost as angry but on his right, Riza was even more pissed. The aura coming from her was so thick you could almost see it. He took a deep breath. "Go ahead, Hawkeye."

Riza practically leapt for John. "How dare you even touch my little sister!" He tried to run away but she was quicker, whacking him upside the face with a frying pan.

While Maes hoped that John would meet an untimely end at the hands of Riza, Roy wanted to sing. "_This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first it was weird…" _Then he smiled. "_It's true; I was vague on the how so can it be that you have shown me the light? It's a brand new day and the sun is high. All the birds are singing that you're gonna die. How I hesitated, now I wonder why, it's a brand new day." _He held up his hands in fists and unfolded and folded his fingers forwards and backwards in perfect sequence. "_Now the future's so bright and I owe it all to you who showed me the light._" He lowered his hands. _"The water's rising but I know the course. I'm gonna shock the world_." He saw Ed move out of the corner of his eye, approaching the bars. _"It's a brand new day._" He turned to look at her. _"And…" _he took a random breath. "… _will see the …" _he trailed off. _"…me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure and she may cry but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia._"

"Where?" Maes asked as Riza twisted John's arm, thereby pinning him to the ground and stepping up to stand on his back.

Roy had a song to finish. "_It's a brand new day and the sun is high. All the angels sing because you're gonna die. Go ahead and laugh. Yeah, I'm a funny guy. Tell everyone goodbye. It's a brand new day."_

The medics arrived for John. "Oh! I'm in pain! I think this is what pain feels like!" he shrieked.

"Wah, wah," said one.

"Momma! Riza Hawkeye beat me up again!"

"Good for her. Now shut up," said the other as they took him away.

"I made a grown man cry for his mother," said Riza. "My work here is done."

There was an evil sounding laugh. The ending 'ha ha' gave away the identity of the laugher.

"Roy?" Maes prompted as they stared at him.

Roy was staring after John. "S_o go ahead, run away. Say it was horrible. Spread the word, tell a friend. Tell them the tale. Look at him! Not a word! Hammer, meet Nail. Then I win, then I get everything I ever… all the cash! All the fame! And social change. Anarchy – that I run. It's Doctor Horrible's turn. You people all have to learn…"_

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Riza, "especially since you were in the middle of such a jolly song but who's Dr. Horrible?"

"I don't even know, it just sounded good there."

"You know, I found myself singing about a character named Bad Horse earlier," said Maes as an anecdote. "It was weird but the weirdest part is I was in a trio with Armstrong and Falman."

There was an awkward silence following until Ed broke it. "Hey guys, is my name Penny?"

"No," said Riza. "It's Edwarda."

"Good." She looked at them. "Can we go now?"


	15. Court Martial

**And now the conclusion of our cheesy musical arch.**

* * *

><p>Nobody could miss the sad look the Colonel leading the investigation against Ed was giving her. "Do you have anything else to add, Colonel Hughes?" a judge prompted.<p>

"No," Maes said. He didn't even look at Roy beside her. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the best friends.

"If that's all, a decision will be reached shortly."

Ed looked nervous. "Surely they can't take away the only life I've ever really known from me."

Roy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay," he assured her.

A decision was reached. "She will be demoted down to First Lieutenant and all the records will be edited to reflect her real gender and name. Also, she will be required to do every mission assigned to her for the next five years, no matter what. Dismissed."

Ed looked very relieved as they left. "I knew you'd get off," Maes said as he caught up with her and Roy. "I'm not the head of Investigations for nothing. I make a damn good lawyer."

"But you lost this one," Ed pointed out.

"Who said I wanted to win it?"

"If Maes wanted to win it, he would have," Roy told her. "You wouldn't have even known what hit you."

"So you got off," Maes confirmed.

"I got off," she told herself. They walked into Roy's offices where the rest were waiting to hear the news. "I got off," she repeated. "I got off!"

"She got off!" Jean had taken up the cry. Kain, Denny, Alex, Heymans, Vato and Maes joined him. "She got off!"

"I have a headache," said Roy.

"She got off! She got off!"

"What did they do?" Riza asked.

"She got off! She got off!"

"I was demoted to your rank, all records will be updated and I'm their slave for five years." Ed replied as Roy clutched his head.

"SHE GOT OFF! SHE GOT OFF!"

"BE QUIET!" Roy roared at the whole room before stumbling into his office.


	16. Havok in a Dress

**Hetalia fans might recognize this as the fan video **_**England in a Dress**_**. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. It's some of the funniest shit ever. No joke. If you don't watch Hetalia, I don't care, watch it anyways. **

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Always **_**– Erasure.**

**Yes, this is the **_**Robot Unicorn Attack**_** song. It's also in the background of the video but it's not actually sung in this chapter. Just listen to it when you read it. It makes it all the more fun.**

* * *

><p>Today was free dress day at Central Headquarters. Jean stumbled into his kitchen. A box was on his table. "What's this?" He read the letter on top. "Unless you want to be beaten with a rolling pin, you have to wear this and go outside. Ha ha ha. What the hell?" He opened the box and pulled out something pink and dress-like. "Oh, bloody hell."<p>

He sat down. "I can't wear that. But I really don't want to be beaten with a rolling pin. Bloody hell." His mind made up, he got up and went to put it on. He even put on the heels that came with it and walked out.

Maes had been informed that something picture worthy was going to happen to Jean so he was waiting for him outside his apartment with a camera. He smothered laughter as Jean started frolicking through the yard. After about five pictures, his presence was sensed and his subject ran back inside.

They were developed that afternoon. Maes went to show everybody in Roy's team. Jean was absent when he walked into the outer office but Roy was sitting at Jean's desk, talking to Ed. "I have pictures!" he announced.

Ed took a sip of her water and bravely reached for them. He handed them to her. She stared, doing a spit take. "Havok?" she laughed. "Oh, man. I gotta show these to everybody!"

She passed them to Kain. He dropped his pen. "What the…?"

They went to Heymans Breda and Vato Falman. Vato turned away, looking scarred. "It's okay, Falman," said Heymans uncertainly. "It's okay."

Roy had them next. He quickly passed them to Riza. She laughed. "I knew he'd do it! Can I have these?"

Poor Havok.

* * *

><p><strong>The following is who's who in this production of the video:<strong>

**England – Jean Havok**

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Jean said.

**The Internet – Maes Hughes**

"I'm better than any stinking technology from no telling when in the future," Maes told them.

**America – Edwarda Elric**

Ed fell out of her chair laughing.

**China – Kain Fuery**

Kain looked shocked.

**Japan – Roy Mustang**

"No comment," Roy tried to hide a laugh but failed, as he waved it off, putting his hands on the closest desk.

**France – Riza Hawkeye**

Riza was trying to frame the photos.


	17. Angels

**This was a chapter I had to add in like the chapter before it. There's not much to say about it.**

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Angels **_**– Within Temptation (as sung by Edwarda Elric)**

_**I Want Tomorrow **_**– Enya (as thought and sung by Edwarda Elric)**

_**A Rush of Blood to the Head **_**– Coldplay**

**This chapter is the first of the two exceptions to the italics rule. There is one thought, Ed's, that is a line from the Enya song. **

**The Coldplay song is just the background of the final part of this chapter. You could say it's more Roy's theme song in it as well.**

* * *

><p>There was a serial killer on the loose. He was killing military women so the case was given to Roy. He called Riza and Ed into his office. "One of you two have to be bait for this guy." He tossed them to the case file.<p>

"I'll do it," said Ed.

"Are you sure? We can find another if you two don't want to." Roy said, trying to hide his concern.

Ed was pissed with him anyway. She had met this really nice guy last week but Roy had chased him away by scaring him. "I'm certain. I rather go knowing that Hawkeye will be part of the team that brings this guy down."

"Good luck, Fullmetal," Roy sighed, knowing any further protest would be ignored.

They walked out. "Just be careful," Riza told her.

* * *

><p>The days went by after Ed went on this mission. Every day, Roy checked the messages, just hoping she had called to update them overnight. One day as they were about to leave, the phone rang. Riza answered it. "Hello? Hang on." She grabbed pen and paper. "Okay, go. Got it," she said after she wrote something down. Then she started listening, concern on her face. "Edwarda! Hold him off for as long as you can! I'm coming!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ed was lying on the floor of the kitchen in the house at the address she had given Riza. She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. The serial killer had won their fight and left her for dead where she had fallen. In fact, he thought she was dead. She would be if help didn't arrive soon. The door flew open. She closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't the killer. She listened; there were three sets of footsteps. One headed towards the library, another towards the bedrooms and the third into the kitchen. She tried to stay still but the chains that had been put on her during the fight rattled. The person headed towards her. She couldn't see who it was but she knew. <em>Mustang's here. I'm safe now. <em>She let herself go unconscious.

* * *

><p>When she came to, only Riza and Maes were in the kitchen. Her chains were gone and some of her wounds had been healed. Maes was drinking all the milk in the kitchen, looking ashen and shaken, like something had sapped his strength. Riza was looking at a book. "We have to come up with a plan and quickly."<p>

"I have one," said Ed.

"Ed," began Maes.

"I don't care," she replied. "I need to be there. I know his habits and everything. He already dug my grave in the backyard. He thinks I'm dead. He'll drag me out there to bury me. You can get him then. He'll be distracted."

"It's our only option," Riza said from her book. "He's coming."

"Go, quickly."

The two went to hide as her would be murderer came in. She pretended to be dead so he dragged her out. He frowned. His grave had been covered up and the ground scorched. His back turned to Ed, he began to dig anew. She opened her eyes and smiled as the smell of the torched earth. _He is here. _She got up. "_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now. No mercy, no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart._"

When he turned to her, Riza was on her left and Maes was at her right. He growled and moved to attack Riza. She shot him in the chest. "Not a smart move," she snarled. He drew back, bleeding and stumbled towards Maes. There was a flash of silver and a knife sticking out of his side. "Turn yourself in," said Riza. "You won't survive another attack."

He chose to ignore her warning and lunged for Ed. Maes stepped backwards and another took his place. Somebody snapped before he got to her. She gasped as he became a pile of ash at her feet. "You were warned," Roy told it. She stepped to the side, suddenly dizzy. She fell but something blocked her fall. "I've got her," Roy continued. "We need to get out of here." Her eyes shut as the sound of his heart beating lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>She dozed fitfully, opening her eyes in the car. "Where am I?" She was aware of a hand holding on to hers.<p>

"You're safe, that's all that matters," replied Roy. "Go back to sleep." He sounded close by, close enough for it to be his hand. The thought didn't occur to her.

* * *

><p>She did, waking up as Riza pulled into a hotel. They checked into two rooms. She and Riza took one while Maes and Roy had the other. She couldn't go back to sleep just yet. Something was bothering her. "Riza?" she asked.<p>

"Yes?" the other woman replied.

"Are you on errantry?"

Riza sighed. "Yes, I am. Now go to sleep."

She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes. Just before dawn there was a knock on the door, waking her up. She sat up and said something tiredly. Riza hadn't stirred. A piece of paper slid underneath the door. She went to pick it up. _Meet me at the car in five minutes. Wear civilian clothing. R.M. _She thought for a moment. _Roy Mustang. _She got dressed.

He was already there when she arrived. He didn't say a word as they got in and he drove. When they finally parked, he spoke. "If you have any belongings you want to keep inside that house, get them out."

"Why?" she asked.

"When you're done, meet me by the bush out front and I'll tell you."

They got out and walked over to it. He waited outside as she went in. She was out a few minutes later, carrying a suitcase. "Got everything," she told him.

"Edwarda," a shiver ran down her spine as she thought she heard a faint hint of longing in his voice when he said her name, "do you want bad memories or tomorrow?" he continued.

She smiled at him, knowing what he was trying to say. _Now you're here and I can see your light_. She turned to leave. _"I want tomorrow."_

He turned with her. As they walked away, he snapped his fingers. When they reached the car, he turned back towards it. "Edwarda, watch it with me." She put her suitcase in the car and went to stand beside him. She couldn't help but to from the way he said it. She never noticed that he had taken her hand, nor when he released it when the last glowing embers ceased from the fire that had rapidly consumed that house. They got in the car and left.

"There you two are," said Riza when they walked back inside the hotel. "Where were you?"

"Being arsonists," Roy replied.

"Uh, he was one," said Ed. "I was just a witness."

Maes sighed. "It doesn't matter. We just need to get on the road." They had already paid the bill; the four got in the car and headed home.

"Why?" she asked him again but he didn't answer. He didn't have to.

_Because you were hurt there._

* * *

><p><strong>The last thought was Roy's. Ed's last thought '<strong>_**Now you're here and I can see your light**_**' was a line from the Enya song.**


	18. Movin' Out

**One of the original chapters. It was originally one really long one shot that when I decided to write this story; I took and broke down into five chapters. So this is the beginning of another five chapter arch. Yay! **

**This arch was inspired by a Tamora Pierce novel called … *thinks* … I don't remember. It's the third in the **_**Immortals **_**quartet. **_**Emperor Mage**_** …! I knew I'd remember it eventually. Really good book series, excellent writer. Check her out, tell her SEB sent you. **

**In my arch, Roy and Ed get sent to an empire across the ocean. (Hmm, I wonder if that would be North America here.) They're there to establish a peace treaty with the Emperor Brian Aldebaran and his son, Casey (who does play baseball by the way). [**_**Casey at the Bat**_**, get it? Get it? Get it?] *explodes***

**Back on topic. Chaos ensues and I won't spoil the rest for you.**

**This chapter, errand girl!Ed is late and they get their orders to go.**

* * *

><p>The day had started two hours ago when Ed ran in, panting. She collapsed in her chair. "You're late!" sang Riza automatically. Roy peeked out of his office in case she was practicing for the next time he was late.<p>

Ed held a sheet of paper. "Here's my excuse note." She looked at a folder that she dropped on the desk and groaned. "I have thirty seconds left to get this to Mustang but I'm so exhausted."

As Riza examined the note, Roy came over and claimed the folder. "Thank you, Fullmetal." He checked the clock. "I got it with two seconds to spare."

"Now to tell General…" she tried to get up.

"I'll call him," he said as he looked at the contents.

"We have Colonel Hughes to thank for her excuse note," said Riza. "According to him, she's been an errand girl ever since she walked in the doors four hours ago."

"Who has been using her as one?" Roy asked.

"Most of the other Generals…"

"Would you call them and tell them that next time, they have to use one of their own officers instead of one of mine."

"Sir," Riza pointed out. "It was part of her being their slave, so to speak, for the next five years."

"Is she even getting overtime for it?"

"Slaves don't get paid," Ed said. "Ever!"

"Colonel Hughes is hacking into the payroll department and giving her a raise." Riza told him when he looked upset.

"Good." Roy replied. He looked back at the folder. "Why me?"

"What?" Ed asked.

"I knew it!" Jean yelled. "The General's a mobster!"

"I am not!" Roy shouted back. "I just got ordered to go work as an ambassador as all of ours are busy."

Ed pulled a black fedora out of her bag. "Here." She got up and put it on his head. "This can be your ambassador hat."

"Thank you, Fullmetal."

"Excuse me, but now you really look like a mobster," said Riza.

"I'm not in the mafia."

"Aww, Roy," said Maes. "Admit it; you're the Godfather of our little 13 member family." He came in and ran over to him. "Now, let's give you a black coat instead of your usual brown."

"Mustang looks like a villain in a movie about an archaeologist now," Ed pointed out.

"You're right," said Maes. "He does, but instead of the imprint of a medallion having been burnt on his hand, he's got the imprint of his gloves on his face."

Roy took the coat and hat off. "You two are hopeless," he informed them. "Pack your things, Fullmetal. You're going with me. It's in the orders."

Instead of asking why me like she wanted to, because then Jean would be accusing her of being Roy's mob wife, she just sighed. "Okay."

Two days later, they were on a train outbound from Central. "Don't take too long!" Maes shouted as he ran alongside the train for as long as he could. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Mustang looks like a villain in a movie about an archaeologist now' – read 'Mustang looks like Major Toht from <strong>_**Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark **_**now'.**

**As for Havok accusing Roy of being in the mafia, it's a running joke in my circle of friends that all play the card game Mafia. Whenever somebody says 'why me' or something similar, they're Mafia. **


	19. The Temple of Doomish

**The second chapter, which is a lot more serious than the first. In this one, they're in the second month of the peace talks. Emperor Brian has a few tricks up his sleeves. Crown Prince Casey is a sweetheart. Roy is used as a pillow and a conspiracy emerges. Oh, and Brian acts like Poland from Hetalia. Just warning you. **

**Also, there's another Hetalia moment in the first part. Ed gets another big hint about Roy's developing feelings for her.**

**About the whole block of italics, that's the dream sequence Brian put Ed and Roy in. It's from a first season episode of **_**Star Trek: Deep Space Nine **_**called **_**Move Along Home**_**.**

**Chapter soundtrack: **_**Stupid Cupid **_**– Connie Francis (as sung by Edwarda Elric and Fate)**

* * *

><p>The peace talks were in their second month. Ed yawned. She had been up all night writing a letter home to Al and Winry. She nodded, her eyes drooping shut. Sleep asked for her unconditional surrender and she flew a white flag that said 'I surrender – Italy'. <em>What does that mean? <em>Her head fell into the nearest thing for support.

Roy almost jumped when a dead weight came to rest on his arm. He looked down. It was Ed. "Fullmetal?" She was asleep, he could tell from her breathing pattern. A camera clicked. He sighed and left her there.

"Casey," said the Emperor to his son. "Put that camera away."

"Sorry, Father," Casey replied.

"Let her sleep."

"Yes, sir," Roy said.

"Emperor Brain, sir?" asked another person. He was glared at and therefore didn't say a word for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up when they were being dismissed. She left with Roy although Casey was trying to get her attention. "Have a nice nap?" Roy asked, startling her out of her reverie about why Casey could possibly want to talk to her.<p>

"Yes," she replied. "My neck hurts though."

"That's because of both the angle you were at and what you used for a pillow."

"Which was?"

"My arm."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't make a comfortable pillow."

"Of course my elbow doesn't," he protested. "That's all bones. Don't knock it until you've tried it though."

"What the hell?" she asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, look at the time!" Roy said instead of answering. "We better go get changed. We're dining with the Emperor tonight. Wear something formal!" He walked to the room next to hers and went in.

_So that's his room_. She growled and went into hers. Neither of them had been allowed to bring uniform. Otherwise it would have been simple, just her dress uniform. But no! They had to be difficult and Winry was in Resembool so Gracia had to take her to get proper clothing. _No pants_ said a voice in the back of her mind so she opened the closet that held her gowns. She waded through them, finally settling on a black one. She pulled it out and went to get in the shower.

Roy finished first and went to stand outside her door to wait. A servant passing by offered him to bring him a chair when he accepted, knowing it was going to take a while. When he got it, she was out of the shower and cursing as she brushed her hair. "Miss Elric" said a ladies maid, knocking on her door. "May I brush your hair for you?"

"Shit!" yelled Ed. "Yes, please!"

He turned as not to see in when the woman went inside to assist her. "Oh, it's all knotted up; no wonder it's paining you."

"Ow!"

"Ma'am, allow me to offer to take you back to your bathroom. It appears it's time for the Full Moon for you."

"No wonder I'm so damn hungry," Ed muttered.

Roy thought what that might mean as their voices disappeared. "Oh!" he said, getting it. "She's PMSing."

They were back in the main part. "Ma'am! Your hose!"

"Do I have to wear them?"

"It's improper not to!"

"Okay. Fine. I should have stayed a boy."

He laughed as the other had no comment to offer about that. "I think these shoes would go with it," the maid said finally. There was a clunk and Ed shrieked. "Miss Elric! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. I didn't fall or anything. I never have my balance in heels." Ed assured her. She walked out, leaving the other to clean up. "Hi, Mustang!" she greeted.

He smiled at her. Like her, he was dressed in black. "Shall we go?"

"We're not going to be late, are we?"

"No. We have thirty minutes to get there." As they left, he looked at her. Her golden hair was in its usual braid but there was a purple ornament holding it instead of the rubber band she always used. "Edwarda?"

"Yeah?"

_You look beautiful. _"Do you think that everybody else will be there?"

"You answered that earlier. They will be."

_Why am I being so tongue tied? Roy Mustang, snap out of it! _He continued to berate himself all the way there. _Ugh, stop being so stupid! Just say it. Damn it, why is Maes not here when I need his advice?_

They arrived and Casey came to claim Ed. One by one they were all seated by servants but for one seat at the edge of the table. Roy had to seat himself in it. Ed was seated by Casey all the way at the other edge and across from him. He glowered at his plate as the tiniest of scrapings came to rest on it. He didn't notice Ed turn to talk to a chef or the cash she pressed into his hands, claiming it was a donation to the caretaking of the palace cats. Not even two minutes later, the same chef was giving Roy more food. Nobody said anything as he kept making sure both of the Amestrians had enough food. It was the way the game was played.

Roy was still angry. Other than Ed paying the chef off to keep him fed, nobody was paying attention to him. He knew why. He was in the seat of dishonor, meant to be ignored and not worthy of attention in this place where Brian resided. Brian, whom they all blindly followed. All but Ed, that is. She may be in his good graces, but at the end of the day, Roy was still her commander and friend. She could tell he was angry when he caught her looking at him. She nodded, catching the silent communication. _I have to be acknowledged_.

Brian was in the middle of telling a story when she tuned him in. "So then, I was like, I will have that. It's so totes mine," he was saying. "I told Casey to get it for me."

"Did he?" asked Ed.

"Like, yeah. He doesn't disobey me. I'm, like, his father."

She clapped, feigning excitement. Brian's head alchemist frowned. He was a pale, pink eyed man, with a bunch of facial hair that made him look like a walrus. He also had no eyebrows, which Roy had instantly pegged as being due to a failed experiment with flame alchemy. He also knew that the sympathy Roy had for him when he described his failure to him was false. Ever since the two came, he had been studying how they use their alchemy, hoping to learn more from these two foreigners. He knew that when she put her hands down, something was about to be transmuted.

She put her hands down. All the plates became frozen over. "You could have made my ice pink," said Brian. "Whoever did this is totally awesome." He turned to the walrus man. "Did you do this?"

"No, sir," was the reply. "I think it was Ms. Elric."

Brian glanced at Casey. "Edwarda," Casey began.

She frowned at the use of her first name. _Only Mustang should call me that. _"Ed," she corrected.

"Ed," he changed his beginning. "Could you melt it and do it again?"

_What am I? Some kind of performer? _"I'm afraid I can't," she lied. "I'm not very good at melting things. That's more in Mustang's skills set."

Brian knew what card she had just played. However, he still held the ultimate trump card. "We'll just send for new plates." The card played and Roy still stuck in the same place, the round was over but the game wasn't won.

Dinner was at last over and it was announced that there would be no negotiations the next day. Ed left first and waited outside for Roy. He came out with Brian right behind them. "Sleepy time!" he announced, clapping. Ed sat down, her eyes trying to close. Roy fell back against the wall, fighting it just as much as she was. He grinned as they lost their fight.

* * *

><p><em>Roy was standing with his back against a wall. Ed was beside him. An Ishvalan child was hopping through the room. Brian stood near her. "If you want to be acknowledged, General Mustang, Ms. Elric is going to have to play a little game. But don't worry, it's merely child's play."<em>

_The two watched the child. "It must be a children's game from Ishval," Ed said. "Why else would the child be from there?"_

"_I think you're right," said Roy quietly. "I've seen this played before."_

"_Scar taught it to children at a refugee camp. Al and I learnt it too. There was a rhyme that went with it."_

_She put her flesh hand on her automail hip. She lifted that leg and held her automail hand to her forehead with four fingers held up. She put the hand and leg down, before lifting the hand and other leg and holding up three fingers in the air. She switched legs again, this time putting her hand to her face in an informal salute. She put them down and turned around. _

_Roy watched her. "That was it. Now what was the name of it? It began every verse." _

_The two thought as the child hopped back and forward. They looked at each other. "Allameraine!" _

_Ed walked over to the child. "Excuse me," she said to her. "Are you playing Allameraine?"_

"_Yes," the girl replied._

"_May I play too?"_

"_In a dress?"_

"_It's just I haven't played since I was 14." _

_The girl nodded. Ed went to the other diagram beside hers. "Allameraine," they sang as they hopped forward to put both legs on the ground, keeping their hands at their hips. _

"_Count to four." They hopped forward to one leg, one hand still at their hip with their other on their forehead, holding up four fingers._

"_Allameraine." They went back to the first move._

"_Then three more." Balanced on one leg, one hand held up three fingers in mid air._

"_Allameraine." Both legs were on the ground again._

"_If you can see." They were on one leg, holding a hand up to shield their eyes._

"_Allameraine," Both legs were used as they hopped forward and turned around to face the others. "You'll come with me."_

_The girl hugged Ed. "Allameraine," she said and vanished. Brian waved his hand._

* * *

><p>Ed got up. "What the hell?"<p>

Roy stumbled away from the wall. Brian was gone so he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She looked at how ashen he was and didn't protest. The further away they got, the more color returned to his face. They were outside in a garden. He sank onto a bench. "Are you okay?" She ventured.

"Give me a moment to compose myself," he replied. He released her hand and smoothed his hair back. "Yes, I'm fine." He was back to normal. She didn't press the subject. "I don't trust Emperor Brian. I didn't to begin with but after that, I don't think I ever will."

"Why?"

"How he treats you. He's much too forgiving. I think he's looking for excuses, trying to bait us into putting a toe out of line."

"What would that do?"

"It would give him a chance to start a war with Amestris."

"I see," Ed sat down. "He was hoping that tonight if he ignored you, you would get mad. Instead, I paid off a chef and unknowingly prevented that."

"So it was you."

She ignored that. "When he realized he had failed, he threw us into that to attempt to upset you further."

"However, you knew his trick and beat him, making him fail again." He stood up. "We need to be on our guard, he'll try again."

"I'll be good," she promised.

"Thank you, Edwarda." He left then.

She made her way to her room in silence. When she arrived, she took out a journal in which she took notes on the size on the empire's military and compared them to Amestris' at Roy's request. "It's five times our size," she said. "If it came to war, we'd lose." _Unless Fate was on our side._

"Oh, honey," said the ladies maid from earlier. "I'm always on your side."

Ed shrieked. The journal fell. The door to Roy's room and came up and the maid vanished again as he ran into hers. "Fullmetal? Are you okay?"

She calmed down. "Sorry. It was nothing. I got spooked over nothing."

His face said he didn't believe her before he spotted the journal where it had slid. He picked it up and glanced at it. It was still open to the page on the military. "That's what I feared. Wait… Since when do we have an ally named Fate?"

"She's always has been on our side," said Ed. Her face had gone blank. "All anamorphic personifications are allowed to side with whomever they please. Death is the only exception to this. He cannot side with anybody."

"He's a nice guy," Roy shut the book and handed it back to Ed. "Ever met him, Fullmetal?"

"Met who?" she asked, her face normal.

"You were just talking about him."

"About who?"

"The first baseman. You know, Death. Ring a bell?"

"Of course I've met him. I was talking about him? The first baseman is just Who, though."

He only left, not wanting to argue. She obviously needed to sleep.

"I'm not really an ally," said the maid.

"You're Fate?"

"Yes," said Fate. "I can't tell you who your true love is, that's Destiny's job, my younger sister. You've already met our cousin, Death."

"I don't suppose you're related to Cupid, are you?"

"He's my nephew. Tell me about it."

Ed got up. "_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy._"

"He really is," Fate said.

"_I'd like to clip your wings_."

"Okay, I'll tell him to stop playing games_ with somebody else's heart_."

"_Hey, hey, set me free. Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me."_

"I have to go," Fate sighed. "I'll be seeing you around." She vanished.

* * *

><p>Ed slept fitfully. She was up at dawn. She went into the breakfast room, Roy was already there. He was pouring two cups of coffee. He handed her one. "Thanks," she said, surprised. "I met Fate last night."<p>

"So that's who you were singing with last night."

"You heard that?"

Casey walked in before he could reply. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey, Casey," said Ed.

"I was thinking," began Casey, "we should hang out today. All three of us."

"Sounds good," said Roy. "Ed?"

"I'm hungry," she said, looking at the eggs.

"You can eat first, you know." Casey smiled.

She got a plate full of eggs and devoured them while Roy ate a blueberry muffin and several strips of bacon. He finished first although she ate faster. She went to grab a camera from her room as she promised Maes pictures. When she returned, the two men stopped glaring at each other. "Where are we going?" she asked as they left.

"The palace menagerie," Casey replied.

"That's like a zoo, right?" She looked at Roy, who nodded.

"We're starting with the bird sanctuary," Casey led them to a pair of open doors.

Roy wandered of on his own as Casey showed Ed the ones she could see and tell her what they were. She laughed as she photographed one that reminded her of Maes. "Hey, Mustang," she called out. He didn't reply. "Mustang?" She turned around. "There he is." She headed over to him. "You okay?"

He looked up at her, pissed off. She looked back at the cage he was facing with him. There was a golden bird inside. She then looked own to see that he was wearing two fists. She grabbed his wrist, unclenched his fingers and slipped her hand inside. "Remember," she whispered. "One toe out of line."

Between her words and the cooling touch of her automail hand in his, he calmed down. "I apologize, Casey."

"It's fine." Casey replied. "I understand your anger quite well."

They moved on. Ed loved the tigers. Roy watched a pacing lioness that reminded him of Riza. They moved through a cow barn pretty quickly. They were being milked and Roy practically had to drag Ed out to prevent her from throwing a fit. She was so busy screaming obscenities at the barn that she almost didn't notice when something caught his attention and he slipped out of her grasp. "Where are you going?" she asked as he walked away. She followed him and Casey followed her. They went into a barn.

"Casey," Roy said after five minutes of silence. "Do you know about your father's plans to kidnap Ed and myself to start a war?"

"Yes," Casey said softly. "This is where he plans on keeping you, sir."

Ed grabbed Roy's hand as it looked like he was about to snap. He lowered his hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "Keeping Mustang? Like he's some pet? But why here?"

Casey looked at her like she had stated the obvious. "Do you know what's here, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"They're wild horses that have been captured only because Father wanted them." Casey told her.

It hit her. "That's batshit insane!" She hugged Roy. "He can't do that!"

Her world suddenly froze as a pair of arms encircled her. She realized he was hugging her back. "What about her?"

"He's conflicted," Casey sighed. "She would make a good lioness but an even better Empress."

Suddenly Ed fell. Roy had backed away from her. "I need to get back. There's a report I need to finish."

"We've seen enough," Casey replied.


	20. The Master

**Surprise twist there at the end? Or were you expecting some of it? **

**On to the next one. This takes place two weeks later. Roy's back to his old habits when it comes to Ed. She's heartbroken and Brian takes action. **

**Other than Ed's one thought, the only italics you'll see besides the song is a conversation between Brian and Roy.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**I See the Light **_**– from **_**Tangled**_** (as sung by Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by. Ed was lying on the floor one night. Fate was on her bed, knitting flowers. "What's with Mustang?" Ed asked the world at large. Roy had been avoiding her and when they do have to talk, he always tried to pick a fight. It hurt her more than she cared to admit.<p>

Fate had a reply. "Go to the bird sanctuary. You'll find out there."

Ed got up, put a robe on over her pajamas and left. She found the sanctuary open. "What's going on?" There was silence. Two sets of footsteps came that way. She hid behind a statue nearby.

"Leave Edwarda Elric alone," that was Roy.

"Why?" asked Brian. "Is it because you love her?"

_What_? She missed Roy's reply.

Brian laughed. "Protect her all you like, General Mustang, but get in my way and I just might send you home… in a body bag."

Roy snapped his fingers. A plant caught fire. In the light it produced, she watched him leave. Brian dumped some water on it and left as it fizzled out. Once she was sure both were gone, she slipped out and ran back to her room. "What was Mustang thinking? He could have been killed for that!"

Fate got up. "Lie down, you need to sleep." Once Ed was half asleep, she said, "Maybe he loves you."

* * *

><p>The next day, the peace talks went on. She watched Roy and wondered. He was acting normal but she could tell he was tired. After dinner, she was at the horse barn when he came up beside her. They stood there in silence for a while. "I wish Maes was here," said Roy. "He'd know what to do."<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He never got to answer as Brian grabbed her. He leapt for her. She screamed as two of Brian's personal guards came up behind him with axes. He threw himself to the ground. Brian clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. Roy was now fighting all of the guardsmen. Ed bit the hand over her face in an attempt to escape and help him. The grip was only tightened. She collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Roy looked up as she was dragged away. "_Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go_." Two guards tackled him from behind and he blacked out as his head hit a post.

* * *

><p><em>Now be good pets and don't fight your Master.<em>

_You won't get away with this._

_Muzzle him. Be good and I'll have it taken off. Don't make me put you to sleep. We don't want to rid the world of your pretty face, now do we, Mustang?_


	21. Ed's Choice

**Second to last of the arch! In this chapter, we dip into the **_**Doctor Who **_**a bit. Ed wakes up and Brian implies something to her that drives her off the deep end. A stranger appears and offers her a choice between Roy, Casey and him. If she chose him, she'd never see the other two again. She rules him out and narrows the field. She's warned that if she chooses the wrong one, the other will die. She goes on a rampage and makes her choice. **

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Feel For You **_**– Nightwish (as sung by Edwarda Elric and Brian Aldebaran)**

* * *

><p>A snarl ripped out of Ed's throat as her eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Somebody's awake," said Brian as he threw a piece of raw meat at her.<p>

It missed. "I'll kill you," she replied, grabbing the sides of her coffin and standing up.

"There was a little _horseplay _last week and I had to put the _whole_ herd down."

She couldn't miss the implication. "I'll rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you!" She promised him. She headed towards him and hit glass. She began clawing at it, the metal and nails scraping making an eerie noise.

"Don't make me execute you, you are going to rule after my death," he left and she screamed insults after him.

"How am I going to get out?" She asked herself, lifting her arms. "The idiot left me my arm," she said, almost villainously with a smile.

"How fortunate," said a stranger. "There's something I need to tell you, Ms. Elric."

"I'm a captive audience," she replied sarcastically.

"You're confused. There are two men in your life but you can't have them both."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to Roy Mustang and Casey Aldebaran."

"What are you smoking?"

"It's true! Look at it, you know it is."

"Listen you doofus, I do not..."

"Do."

"Don't like either of them."

"Do."

She got angry. "Fun!"

"See, you do. You have to choose between them. Or you could chose me and never seen both again."

"I'll pass on that one."

"I thought you'd say that. I was giving you the easy way out. Be forewarned, if you chose incorrectly, the other one will die." Then he was gone.

She clapped her hands and made herself a door, the previous implication on her mind again. Once she was out, she ran all the way to the horse barn and ran through it. It was empty. _It can't be true! _"Mustang!" she shouted. "Roy Mustang! You have to be here somewhere!" She ran in a circle in desperation. "Damn it, Mustang! This isn't funny! Please tell me you're alive!"

"Ed," said Casey from the doorway. "General Mustang is dead."

"No," she said, sinking to the floor. "He can't be." _I hadn't decided yet._

"I'm so sorry, Ed, but I was there when he died. I had to be as a witness."

"NO!" she screamed. It echoed off whatever it could. "Casey," she said finally. "Run. Just run." _So this is it. _He ran and she pulled out a box of matches and lit one, tossing it into hay. She ran as the fire spread. "_You were my first love._" She tore down corridors, shoving pillars and slicing strings wherever she went. "_Distant shiver, heaven sent. I am the snow on your lips, the freezing taste, the silvery sip. I'm the breath on your hair, the endless nightmare, devil's lair." It has to be._

Everybody got out of her way. "_Only so many times, I can say I long for you._" No Brian here. "_In time all pain will fade, through your memory I will wade." _

She heard him. "_Settling for a draw tonight." _He turned to face her as she ran smiled and ran to meet her. _"Puppet girl, your strings are mine!"_

_I've made my choice now. There's no turning back. _She leapt to attack him. Although he was over twice her age, he was still a difficult opponent. "_This one is for you," _she spat. "_For you, only for you. Just give in to it, never think again."_

She was about to plunge a knife into his heart when a voice shouted "EDWARDA FELICITY ELRIC! CEASE AND DESIST!"

She paused, shock knocking her off balance as she stumbled backwards and fell, dropping the knife. "_I feel for you._"

"It's a ghost," giggled Brian. "Boo!" He picked the knife up and headed towards the shocked Ed.

A plant near him caught fire. "Mustang," Ed whispered and got up.

"Like, I've totally failed," wailed Brian suddenly as reality caught up to him. He threw himself on the knife.

"Homunculi can't use alchemy," she told herself as she walked towards Roy. She fell and he caught her. She began to cry, inhaling his scent. Between that and how warm he was told her everything her heart needed to know. "You're alive!" She clung to him like a child to her favorite person.

"Yes, Edwarda," he whispered. "I'm alive." She had no reply for that. Her eyes shut. "Your Majesty," she heard him say. "I would bow but my arms are full." Casey replied but she didn't hear a word he said. A hand cupped her chin, lifting her face. It was a gentle movement but not as gentle as the lips that molded to hers. Compared to her previous kiss from John, this one was loving and much sweeter. She wanted this to be her real first kiss. She wondered who it was but the black completely took over.


	22. Home

**The end of this arch! Any bets at who kissed her? Well, duh at who it was. **

**Casey is coronated and our ambassadors go home to go back to being Generals and Lieutenants but their relationship has changed. It doesn't go unnoticed by the others.**

* * *

><p>Casey was coronated soon afterwards. Roy and Ed had been taken into protective custody in the meantime. He issued them both a full pardon as somebody might try to take revenge on them for the destruction of the palace. Afterwards, he signed the peace treaty. He was there to see them off when it was time to set sail for Amestris. "Ed?" he asked. "Can I talk to you?"<p>

Roy boarded and went to listen from over the railing. He could also see them. Casey had her hands. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I can't," she replied. "I'm not cut out to be an Empress. I'm a fighter, not a dignitary. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he bounced back quickly from rejection. "Besides, you love somebody else. I couldn't steal you from him."

Roy cleared his throat and they looked up at him. "It's time to go, Edwarda." She nodded and ran over to board. Casey waved goodbye and left as she came to stand beside him. They stood there, side by side, until the city that almost killed them was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Several days later, in Central Station, Riza, Maes, Al, Winry and Alex were waiting. "If this isn't them, we're going to find them," said Riza determinedly.<p>

A train pulled in. Winry watched the passengers disembark. "I think I…" Roy had just stepped off and reached up to help Ed off. "ED!" she shouted, running towards them. "ED!"

"WINRY!" Ed shouted as they hugged.

Maes grinned as he passed one pair of best friends and went to his to make the other pair complete. "Watching them makes me wanna hug you," he said.

Roy blinked at him. Al walked up next. "Brother!" Ed yelled.

"Sister!" The siblings hugged and Al broke off to hug Roy.

"Hello, Alphonse," he chuckled. Then he winced as one of the wound that had only just started to heal broke open.

"Roy Mustang, you better tell me what happened to your face," said Maes as Riza walked up.

"Later," he replied. Alex had just arrived. He hugged Roy first, lifting him off the ground. "Put me down!"

He was deposited on the ground and Ed was picked up for a hug but quickly put down. "General, your face is bleeding." He said, looking for something presumably handed down in his family for generations.

As they walked out, Winry said "You've got to tell us everything."

Roy shook his head as Ed looked back at him. "Well, it started out great, then we found out that Emperor Brian was a nutcase but he died and yeah."

They got into a car. Riza drove, Roy and Maes squished into the passenger seat. Alex and Al took up over half of the backseat, forcing Winry and Ed to be as squished as Roy and Maes.

"Tell the full story," Riza said.

"We should start with our day off," said Ed.

"Emperor Casey took us to the palace menagerie. I confronted him about his father's plans to kidnap us to start a war with Amestris. The whole truth behind that came out," began Roy.

"He succeeded in kidnapping us and found out it really wasn't a good idea," said Ed. "He put Mustang in a horse barn and kept me in a coffin inside a glass cage. I was out for about a week and when I woke up, he basically told me that Mustang was dead. So I escaped to see if it was true, Casey told me it was and…"

"She went on the warpath," said Roy. "Luckily, Casey found me and told me everything. I arrived in time to stop her from killing Brian and vice versa. He then killed himself and Casey took the throne."

"He issued us full pardons and signed the treaty." She was glad she followed Roy's example and not mentioned any of the romantic things that happened.

"She made a good friend while she was over there," Roy said with a smirk. "In fact he proposed."

Ed blushed as Winry squealed. "What did she say?"

"She turned him down."

"I wonder why," said Maes. There was an awkward silence following.

"I was homesick," Ed said in her own defense.

"Sure…," Winry replied. "Everybody knows that it was because you like somebody else."

"Oh?" said Ed.

"Yep," said Maes.

She shook her head as Riza parked. Her mind was on that kiss. The thought that it might have been Roy crossed her mind but she ignored it.


	23. Can't You See?

**In this chapter, Ed and Elicia age another year. Ed's now 21 and Elicia is… 9? Ed is down in the dumps and hides somewhere in the Hughes household. Maes and Roy go looking for her. There is some foreshadowing of the next arch but I won't go in details. **

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Every Breath You Take **_**– The Police (as sung by Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>It took a while for them to finish debriefing but it was done. Then it was birthday time for Ed and Elicia. It had just slipped up on them suddenly so Gracia cracked down and planned a last minute surprise party for the birthday girls.<p>

Ed had disappeared halfway through it so Maes and Roy went looking for her. Roy stopped to rub his head. "Headache?" asked Maes. Roy nodded. "You really need to get that checked out," Maes continued.

They walked on. Roy was a little behind Maes when he poked his head in his basement. "She's depressed!" He exclaimed. "That's not a good sign!" Roy went ahead and entered the room.

Ed was aware that someone had sat down next to her but she ignored them until they hugged her. She took a deep breath to tell them off but instead realized who it was. "Mustang?"

"Yes?" Roy replied. She could tell from his voice that he had another bad headache.

Maes went back to the living room. "We found her," he told Gracia. "Roy stayed with her because he has a headache."

"Another one?" Gracia asked. "He's getting them so often now. He really needs to go to the doctor."

He nodded as Riza walked over. He didn't say a word about how he heard Ed cry after he walked away and how he knew it was because of Roy's pain. "Should we wait to cut the cakes for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gracia said. "Let's give them about an hour."

* * *

><p>The party proceeded until it was time that they absolutely had to cut the cakes. Maes went to retrieve at least Ed. "Hey guys, it's cake time."<p>

They looked at him. Ed's eyes were red from crying and Roy looked a little better. "My headache's gone," he said, releasing her. They stood up.

"I'm on my way," she said, drying her eyes and leaving.

The two men watched her go back upstairs. Roy took a shaking breath. "_Oh, can't you see? You belong to me. My poor heart aches with every step you take. Every move you make, every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_."

"Stalker much?" asked Maes.

"No." He rubbed his head.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I need to go up there."

"Roy, would you please go to a doctor about your headaches?" Maes sighed as they walked upstairs.

"It'll get better on its on."

Maes saw the look Ed gave Roy. It clearly said that she didn't believe that and he couldn't miss the sorrow it contained. _She knows something she's not telling us_. Coming to think of it, he'd seen a similar look on Al's face. He didn't quite see the connection. "Have you heard?" he asked while they were all eating cake. "Emperor Casey Aldebaran is coming to Central for two weeks."

Ed choked. Roy blinked his surprise.


	24. Paper Faces

**This chapter is chock full of different things. Casey is in town and all attend a masquerade. **

**I won't give anything else away so my advice to you, dear reader, is **_**take your fill. Let the spectacle astound you. **_

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Masquerade **_**– from **_**The Phantom of the Opera **_**(background music for the chapter)**

**Two very annoying songs are mentioned by not are actually in it, one is about badgers and the other about a duck.**

_**I Think I Love You **_**– The Partridge Family (as sung as Edwarda Elric)**

_**She Loves You –**_** The Beatles (as sung by Jean Havok, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery)**

**Also there's an honorable mention to a very famous musical. You'll recognize it when you see it.**

* * *

><p>Riza came in with the mail. Ed and Winry were sitting on Ed's desk and everybody else was standing or sitting wherever they please, chatting away to each other. Al and Winry were holding envelopes similar to the stack in her hands. "Everybody has something today," she said. She passed them out. Ed had two pieces of mail. Roy glanced at what was inside and tucked it away.<p>

Ed moved on to her second envelope as the rest put theirs away. She blushed. "Hey," said Jean suddenly. "That's a letter from Emperor Aldebaran himself! You two know each other?"

"They're good friends," Roy told him.

Winry remembered that a good friend of Ed's had proposed to her and jumped to a conclusion. "Ed!" She shrieked, causing her to jump. "You could have been an Empress!"

"Surely not," said Al, shocked.

"Yes, he was the one that proposed but I can't be an Empress." Ed replied.

Jean whistled. "You rejected an Emperor."

_Then how are you going to adjust to being the next First Lady_, Maes thought. Instead he said "That takes guts."

"You get along with him, too, don't you, sir?" Riza asked Roy. She'd never forget the day she came in to work and found Casey talking to him about Ed.

"Yeah, he does," said Ed. "Casey had to arrest that walrus for stalking him one day."

"A walrus was stalking me?" asked Roy, confused as everybody else was trying to imagine that. "I would have remembered that." The he realized who she meant. "You mean the former head alchemist of the palace?"

"Oh, so that's who he was! I thought he had escaped from the zoo... or something like that…"

There was a knock on the door. Riza went to open it. A minor ranking officer was standing there. "We're dismissing today at 3:15," he reported. She shut the door as he left.

When she turned back, Ed had pulled something out of her bag and was offering it to Roy. "This always helped…" she choked. "… It always helps my headaches." She finished.

"We dismiss in twenty five minutes," said Maes, his laughter deflated.

* * *

><p><strong>*deadpans in a French accent* Twenty Five Minutes Later<strong>

Everybody went home to find a mask and an outfit to match it. They should have had more of a warning. Excitement was growing by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

_And why not? _Riza thought, _it's a mystery. Who's your friend and who's your enemy? How could you even know? _She passed a man in a badger mask who had a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. _There's Havok._

Gold eyes peered at her from behind the mask of a small woman in purple. _Ed Elric_. She was seated by a darkly dressed man with a white mask. He was smiling at Ed's antics and that smile reached his black eyes. _Roy Mustang. _

A blonde woman was talking mechanics to anybody listening. _Winry Rockbell. _A young man was glaring at them from a corner. _Al Elric. _Two people were talking, he was laughing quite frequently. _Maes and Gracia Hughes. All couples had found each other right away as it should be. Wait… That means Havok and I… I'm not going to finish that thought._

She sat far away from Jean as possible. The host stood up. "Why so silent?" he asked. "Eat, drink, chat, be merry!" The guests needed no second invitation. Ed dug in. Everybody else ate more calmly. Nobody said anything as Roy and Ed broke courtesy by keeping each other engaged in conversation. They even teamed up when the host said it was time to. "You have five minutes to pick team names!"

"Awesome!" shouted Ed.

"You can take that team name if your partner doesn't protest to it," the host said with a smile and a laugh as Roy shook his head. "You two are now Team Awesome!"

"We're Team Broccoli," said Gracia as Maes laughed.

"Team Cauliflower!" called Winry from beside Al.

"We'll be Team Milk!" Jean hollered.

"Awesome Broccoli Cauliflower Milk," said the host. "I wouldn't drink that."

Everybody laughed. Riza's partner suggested that they be the Dalmatians. All teams now named, they jumped in a card game. Team Fox won it. Next they played tag. Broccoli won.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

"Aww, half of Team Dalmatian has to leave. Would you like to unmask, sir?" One of the Senators unmasked. "Senator Lincoln! Would you care to know who your teammate was since she's now out of the competition?" When he nodded, Riza unmasked. "Riza Hawkeye! I'm impressed!" Several teams were startled, including Awesome. She shrugged at them and sat down. "On to the next game! It's a test of nerves. The last one standing wins."

A song about badgers began. Over half the crowd went ahead and sat down right away, including Roy and Gracia. Ed, Al, Winry, Maes and Jean were in a group, singing along at the top of their lungs. As the song progressed, people dropped. Winry left for the restrooms. Maes needed something to drink. Al fell. Eventually only Jean and Ed were left. The song lasted a painful six minutes. They launched into a song about a duck next. "Okay! Stop! Stop! Teams Awesome and Milk tied!"

Roy was nursing his head. Ed ran over to her things and brought him more of the brew she had given him earlier. "The last round," said the host, "worth ninety points. It's anybody's game as last could take first." Roy was back on his feet. "It's a dance!"

All remaining teams took the floor and tried their hardest but Riza and the host were watching Roy and Ed. He was leading her with a grace only they could somehow manage. They were also singing along.

Ed was pretty sure she was dancing with Roy. She wanted to ask him something but he had her in a tight hold. So tight she couldn't do anything but freeze in shock when his lips brushed hers. She wanted to kiss him back but the host began to clap and declare them the winners.

Roy watched them all unmask. The host was Casey. Jean was in the badger mask. Gracia and Maes were both in green masks. Winry was behind a cat mask and Al was a mouse. Kain was in a dark blue one. Vato and Heymans found themselves teammates. Alex and his sister were a team, so was Maria and Denny. He and Ed were the only two left. He looked at her and unmasked first. She bit her lip but didn't move. "Edwarda," he said taking her mask off. "Do you get it now or do you need more time?"

She backed away, shaking her head. "I guess I was pretty blind." Then she turned and ran from him.

He sighed and walked after her. "Edwarda Felicity?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>

Ed sat on the roof of the flattest building in Central, lost in memories. _Of course it was Mustang, I'm so stupid! He was the only one close enough to me! _She stood up and walked to the edge as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Roy stopped and stepped into the shadows when he heard her say his name. "How did it come to this?" she asked. "Every night I _sit up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread. I think I love you. I think I love you, but what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of something there's no cure for. I think I love you. Isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I've never felt this way. Oh, I think I love you! _I know I love you!" Then she turned and left.

He gave her a five minute head start before coming out. He opened his mouth to speak but Jean. Heymans, Vato and Kain jumped out of nowhere. "_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah and with a love like that, you know you should be glad!_" They were gone as quickly as they came.

"Okay, the quartet are ninjas. That has to be the only explanation," he told himself as it began to rain and he started to walk home. Then he stopped. He never noticed that the rain sounded like a song before. He laughed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Two Generals were walking home when suddenly they were splashed. They stared in shock as Roy passed them by without a word. "Then you just see what I saw?" one asked the other.<p>

"If you just saw General Mustang jump into a puddle, splashing us, before running and jumping back onto the sidewalk and dance around the corner, at one point holding on to a lamp post."

'That's what I saw. He was singing in the rain about… singing in the rain?"

"I heard that too."

They laughed and suddenly skipped off, singing themselves.


	25. Confession

**Am I evil or what? So, now the chapter you've all been waiting for. **

**I present to you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Can't Fight This Feeling **_**– REO Speedwagon (as sung by Roy Mustang and Edwarda Elric)**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by. They were all at a quiet place for lunch. "I can't stand the wait anymore!" said Maes. "You two have to say it eventually! Why not now?"<p>

Everybody knew what he was talking about. Roy reached for his drink. "Edwarda Felicity Elric," he began. "I…"

"Wait!" Maes cried, grabbing Kain and dragging him to a drum set. He came back for Jean and pushed him towards a guitar case. "Hawkeye?" he asked. Riza got up and went over to the waiting piano. "Okay. Now go."

"I…" Roy began again. He got up and went over to his makeshift band and began to conduct them before turning back to face their audience. "_I can't fight this feeling any longer._" Ed's mouth dropped. "_And yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show._" He got off the stage and began to wander the room. "_I tell myself I can't hold off forever. I said there is no reason for my fear 'cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear."_

Ed stood up. "_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._" She walked towards him.

He went to meet her. "_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars. Forever."_

Their voices entwined, both lost in the music. "_'Cause I fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I've started fighting for and if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door…"_

"_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore,_" he finished.

She smiled up at him. Last time she was this close to anybody while singing was with John Smith. She liked this song much better. "_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running 'round in circles in my mind."_

"_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl, 'cause you take me to the places that alone I'll never find._"

"_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._"

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars. Forever."_

"'_Cause I fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I've started fighting for and if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door…" _They both sang again. _"Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." _ Her smile when the song finished was so contagious that it lit up his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

Somebody began to clap. She looked disappointed when he released her and spun around. A higher-ranking General was standing in the doorway. "Nice performance from you both. Colonel Hughes, you might see these two in court again."

"I was going to hand in my resignation anyways," said Ed as Maes thought.

"What?" came the shocked cry from around the room.

She turned to Roy, who had just opened his mouth to protest. "The way I see it is this country needs the protection of the Flame Alchemist more than it does the Fullmetal." She pressed a finger to his lips as he made to speak again.

"You're right," he said finally, capturing her hand in his own. "I don't like it, but you're right."

"Go ahead and turn it in as soon as you get back, Lieutenant Elric," the other General said. "Oh, and I wish you two the best of luck." He left after that.

Riza hurried over to join the rest as Ed floated over to the piano and Roy went with her. Jean started fiddling with different chords and Kain looked at his drumsticks in confusion.

"We're losing our Ed," Maria sniffled.

"It's not like she's moving away," Maes pointed out. "We'll still be able to see her."

"Sister and General Mustang," said Al. He was obviously in shock.

"I couldn't see Ed with anybody lesser," bellowed Alex.

The others shushed him, looking over at the piano to see if the topic of conversation had heard. They hadn't and even if they had, they were too busy kissing to say anything. "I think I'm mentally scarred even more now," Al told them.

"It's not like I haven't kissed you before," said Winry. "I agree with Major Armstrong, actually. If I have to give Ed away to anybody, it'd be him."


	26. Till the Stars Fall from the Sky

**So what did you think? *dances***

**About this chapter, I wanted a chance for them to actually sit down and talk as a couple. It somehow became this. I originally had it set at a pizza place but decided ice cream would work much better. Then I focused on content. I admit, and those of you that know me can tell, I have a weakness for choral music. Especially a piece with a good bass part. So lovely. Last year, my little sister sang this gorgeous SATB piece. (Soprano, Alto, Tenor Bass)**

**So I had to have somebody join Roy and Ed to sing this with them. I settled on Maes and Gracia. **

**I suggest you look this song up. There's a lovely version of it on YouTube last I checked of four members of a high school choir singing it while all holding hands. **

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Till the Stars Fall from the Sky **_**– choral piece**

**(Soprano – Edwarda Elric**

**Alto – Gracia Hughes**

**Tenor – Roy Mustang**

**Bass – Maes Hughes)**

* * *

><p>Ed put her spoon back down in her chocolate sundae, glancing up at Roy across from her. They were seated at the end of a four top table by the window at an ice cream parlor. "I couldn't help but see that when it came to every potential relationship of mine, you never hesitated to interfere."<p>

He lowered his dish and spoon, blinking rapidly. "So you did notice," he sighed as his blinking slowed. "It was just that every time I thought about you dating anybody else, it made me what to hit something. Why do you think I was so anxious to keep you away from Sergeant Smith? What about when I wanted to kill him after I found out he stole your first kiss? It should have been me."

"To be honest," she began, reaching across the table to put her flesh hand near his. He quickly claimed it. "In my mind," she pressed on, "I had two first kisses. Smith's, although it actually was my first, didn't really count because he forced it on me. It was unwanted. The second, yours, is the one I call my first as the moment just seemed right for it, if that makes sense. On top of that, I could tell you actually cared for me. You didn't do it to hurt somebody else."

"So you knew that all Smith did to you was only to piss me off."

"Yes, I did. I had hoped that maybe his interest in my volunteer work was genuine but I knew better than to actually believe that."

"Then there was the serial killer case. I was so opposed to you acting as bait for him. As soon as Riza got your call that night, I was out the door. I didn't know where you were but I knew I had to find you. When she and Maes caught up to me, I already had a car waiting as she had the address."

"So you were the one that found me in the kitchen."

"Yes, but by the time I actually got to you, you had passed out from blood loss. I went out the back door and let my anger loose."

"When he dragged me outside, I knew I was correct in sensing you had been there. I could smell the burnt earth. You held my hand on the way to the hotel."

"I also did when we burned the house down. I only burnt it because you were hurt there." She looked shocked so he continued. "When Casey said his father wanted to marry you to him, I told myself to back away. I couldn't interfere with what you might want. In the two weeks that followed, I could see my behavior was hurting you and I was appalled with myself. After he chained me inside the barn and I tried to escape, you were the only thing on my mind when the poison was injected into my arm. I don't know how I survived. I thought that maybe I had a chance when you went on that rampage to avenge me. Then you rejected Casey and I knew I did."

"About that," she said, both unaware that Maes and Gracia were standing nearby, neither willing to interrupt," after that bastard implied you were dead, this stranger appeared and offered me a choice between you and Casey. If I chose one and it was wrong, the other would die. Then Casey told me you were dead and I knew I hadn't chosen him. I couldn't imagine life without you. So I chose you, knowing that if you really were dead and the result of my rampage would get me killed, I figured we wouldn't be separated for long. Since then it was proven to have been the correct choice but if it hadn't been, I would never regret it."

The other two decided to sit down while they were distracted by leaning across the table to try to kiss as best as they could. They had to settle for a swift peck before returning to their seated position. Ed was surprised by Gracia's sudden appearance. "Sorry we interrupted your little chat," said Maes after Roy had sat down again.

Ed smiled. "You look like you have something else to say," she told Roy. "Go ahead."

"_I'll be with you, my darling, when morning is nigh and the whispers of the night wind go past with a sigh_." He picked his ice cream back up.

She stopped and her face changed to a far away look. "_For my heart is with you always as my thoughts drift to home."_

All four were in unison. "_And the mem'ries I hold near me wherever I roam. I'll come home someday just to have you by my side, for my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide. For I will love you, dear, until the seas run dry. I am yours, now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky._"

Ed and Roy went into their part as everybody else in the building listened. "_I'll be with you, my darling, when the sunset fills the sky and the echoes of the mountains are hushed by and by."_

Maes and Gracia filled in where they left off. "_For as darkness fills the evening and my thoughts drift to home." _

All four were in unison again. "_I'll remember you are with me wherever I roam. I'll come home someday just to have you by my side, for my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide. For I will love you, dear, until the seas run dry. I am yours, now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky."_

Gracia took a deep breath. "_I'll be with you, my darling…"_

The other three joined her for the end. "_Till the stars fall from the sky."_

They finished their ice cream and left.


	27. All Good Things

**The saddest chapter in the story. I won't tell you anything else. **

* * *

><p>Ed consulted her book. She picked up the ingredient required and dropped it into a test tube. The mixture turned green. "Shit," she swore and putting that aside to depose of later properly, began again. She finally got it right when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said into the phone.<p>

"Edwarda?" it was Roy.

"Hi, dear."

"Are you alright? You haven't stepped foot outside your house all week and you're not answering any other phone calls."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Edwarda." She was silent. "Fine, I'm coming over when I get off."

"Okay," she said, not willing to lie and say she had plans. Only plans she had was getting this mixture made before she transmuted the last part she needed for another transmutation. He hung up then, without saying anything else. She smiled; he was still rather rude and it _was_ good to know some things hadn't changed. She still couldn't help but to wonder how long this would last. "You know what they say about all good things," she whispered, going back to work.

She played with test tubes and the latest chunk of medicines she had bought from the Army Hospital until Roy showed up. "Edwarda?" he called out, having unlocked her front door with a spare key she had given him last month.

"In here!" she replied, hiding the evidence of what she had doing. _He can't know. What if I'm wrong? _

"There you are," he said, walking into her library, where she always did her work. She kissed him hello. "What's wrong?"

She ignored the question. "How have the headaches been?"

"Whatever that is you've been putting in my drink when you can has been helping me. They're really starting to get less painful."

_Good, but it still looks like I'm right. _"Great!"

"Now, you have to tell me what's wrong," he grabbed her wrist and they sat on the couch.

"I'm afraid," she said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Being right about…" _the cause of your headaches_ "…something."

He touched her face. "I want to know, but first, I need something to drink. I'll get it myself." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Her heart sank when she heard a crash. She went in anyways, afraid of what she was going to find. It was almost a perfect mirror image. The basket of apples that had been on her table had fallen off, landing upside down. The apples were everywhere. Only thing wrong with the picture was Al wasn't there beside her and it wasn't her mother, it was Roy, lying there in the very same position that she had been in before him. It hurt but she didn't scream or cry. She just picked up a phone and dialed the first number she thought of.

"Hello? You have reached the Hughes residence. This is Maes Hughes speaking," said Maes's cheerful voice.

"Thank goodness you're home."

"Ed? What's wrong?"

"I probably would have given in to the temptation to break down if you hadn't been home."

He recognized that she was on the verge of one as she prattled on, "ED!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just as I feared. He collapsed, just like her."

"Roy?" Her fear was rubbing off on him.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In my kitchen."

"I'm calling the paramedics and stay right there. I'll be over as soon as possible." The phone went dead.

She stayed in the same spot until there was a knock at the door. She went to open it, letting Maes in. "The kitchen?" he asked.

"Yes," she led the way there. "He fell just like her."

He had spotted his best friend. "Roy?" he asked, walking over to him. "Say something. Come on now, dragon boy." He was trying not to panic himself. "Please, Roy?" The other was motionless.

"You weren't there so you couldn't know but she was just like that when Al and I found her," Ed was saying.

"Who?" Maes asked, though a shiver ran down his spine like he already knew.

"_Mother_," she whispered.

"That's who I thought you would say," he replied. "Your mother… Is that how you knew what would help his headaches?"

"Yes. Everything I did to help him, a doctor had done to help her. All the pain relievers, everything, I duplicated for him, short of dipping into illegal territory."

"You knew what was wrong with him but you never said."

"I couldn't. I hoped I was wrong. There's still a chance I am. I have to be, but all the evidence points to my being right. Mother must have thought we were stupid. I knew she was in pain, how could I not? I did my best to hide it from Al. Then it was too late."

She turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. "Then you started seeing the same things in Roy over ten years later," he said gently.

She nodded. "It's been so hard for me to keep this to myself. I want to reach out and take this burden from him. It should have been me that got it. I'm her daughter." She wandered over to Roy and knelt beside him. "Please, somebody, hear my plea," she begged as she picked his limp form up and held him. "Let him live."

* * *

><p>Al and Winry arrived at the same time as the medics. Ed rode to the hospital with them, refusing to leave Roy's side. Maes called Riza and asked her to meet them there before heading that way with Al and Winry, both of whom wanted to go as support for Ed as they had recognized her fear.<p>

Ed was sitting in the back corner of the lobby when they got there. Riza arrived two minutes later. The five of them sat there in silence until a doctor came over there. "We finished the tests on General Mustang. The results will be in tomorrow. We're going to keep him overnight."

"I have to stay with him," said Ed. "What room is he in?"

"215," the doctor said. She walked off.

"Call his office when the results come in," said Riza.

* * *

><p>Roy opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white room. It took him a while to realize he was in the hospital. He turned to see what had woken him up. It was the first rays of sunlight sneaking in through the window but what took his breath away was Ed, curled up in a ball and fast asleep. She was using her flesh arm for a pillow and her red coat for a blanket and the way the sunlight fell on her made her glow. Her eyes fluttered open tiredly. "How long have you been up?" she said, yawning.<p>

"Not very long," he said quietly. He thought it was just a minute ago but he very well could have spent quite some time gazing at Ed and lost track of it.

"You should have woken me," she scolded.

"How long have I been here?"

"Maybe 12 hours but don't get any ideas, you aren't leaving until the doc says so."

"Sorry, General Mustang, but that won't be for a while yet," said the doctor assigned to him as he came in. "Good morning, Ms. Elric, I meant to bring you a cot or something but I see you found a window sill to nap on." He turned back to Roy. "She must really love you; she hasn't left your side even once since I let her in this room."

"I'm lucky she does," Roy smiled.

The door opened and Maes came in. "Er, doc," he said. "Can I bring Ed and your victim, I mean patient, some real food?"

Roy scowled, Ed laughed, the doctor smiled and another person said hopefully "Did you bring a turnip?"

They turned to look at a tall and thin man who was standing in the corner. He looked like somebody had hastily animated a skeleton and glued some flesh on. At least the little bit you could see under the black robe besides the hands. The doctor looked confused. "Who is he and how did he get here?"

The three heroes, er, two heroes and one heroine, exchanged nervous glances. "No, Death," said Maes finally. "Do you want one?"

"No," replied Death. "I wouldn't be able to eat it anyways." Then he titled his head as if to look curious. "Why the long faces? None of you are going to die today. I just want to ask Ms. Elric a few questions."

"Okay, go," said Ed.

"Do you plan on messing with the life span of every person with that disease you encounter? I'll know if you lie."

"No," she replied softly. "Just two."

"If Roy Mustang's case turns out like the first one, do you plan on crossing into my territory again?"

"No. I couldn't bring that pain on him. Even if I had a chance of succeeding because now I know if I did, the disease would come back with him and he'd just die again."

"Edwarda," said Roy, reaching up and pulling her down on the hospital bed beside him. "Thank you. I would rather die than become a homunculus."

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Death. "Have a good life." He bowed and vanished.

"I'd rather die than let you become one," she whispered, her head resting on the bed's occupant's chest so that she was hearing his heart beating for the third time. Maes and the doctor left.

"What he was saying about crossing into his territory again, did he mean your mother?" She was asked.

"Yes and my reply to his first question were you and her."

She became choked up as he kissed the top of her head. "So I have what she had." She couldn't hold it in anymore and started sobbing. "I love you, Edwarda Felicity."


	28. The Hardest Part

**The story demanded a rewrite of this chapter and the next. In all honesty, the last one was a rewrite too. **

**After careful consideration, I decided that the song the two Generals were singing at the end of Chapter 24 – Paper Faces was **_**Waterloo **_**by ABBA.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Last Thing on my Mind **_**– The Chad Mitchell Trio (as sung by Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Ed opened her eyes as the blue glow faded. Roy and the doctor stared as she picked up the medicine she had just transmuted and handed it to them. "Here it is." She used the back of her flesh hand to dispel her tears.<p>

"Thank you, Ms. Elric," said the doctor as he took it. "Are you ready, General Mustang?"

Roy nodded and as they turned to leave, Ed stopped him in his tracks by reaching up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I love you," she said quietly, raising herself to the tips of her toes in order to kiss him. He kissed her back just for a second and then left. _Please let it work_.

Death sat in the windowsill. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yes," she replied as the door opened and Maes came in.

"Ah, there he is." Death got up and walked over to Maes. "Take good care of this." He handed him a book and vanished.

"I just came to see how you were doing, Ed," said Maes in confusion before looking at the book. "This is Roy's."

"What?" asked Ed.

He opened the book. "It starts with his birth." He flipped to a random page. "Here's where he met me for the first time. Did he really think that? I'm going to smack him on the back of the head for that." He turned to another page. "Here's where he first met you. Aww."

"What about me?" she asked.

He quickly turned to the back. "Oh no. It's not working." The window opened and he looked up. "No, Ed, you can't leave." She was out it before he could stop her. "ED! COME BACK! HE NEEDS YOU!" She ran on, not acknowledging him. Something in the book caught his eye. "He knows?"

* * *

><p>Roy laid there, a sudden sense of loss coming over him as the doctor and his team prepared for stage two of trying to cure him. "<em>Are you going away with no word of farewell? Will there be not a trace left behind?<em>"


	29. Back to a Reason

**This chapter was originally a lot different. Ed was in an abusive situation until Maes and Roy showed up and spirited her away back home. Then a rewrite was demanded and they all came and rescued her from another bad situation. Then another rewrite was called for and this is the result.**

**Bonus points for whoever gets the lines that Maes says to Roy.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: **_**Back to a Reason Part II – **_**Trans-Siberian Orchestra (as sung by Edwarda Elric and Roy Mustang)**

_**Not What You See **_**– Savatage (as sung by Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Roy walked out of Central Headquarters. He was late arriving and early leaving today but honestly he didn't care. It was a Friday so instead of going home and gazing at pictures of Ed and himself like he had been every night for over a year, he went to a bar. He was halfway through a third vodka when Maes sat down beside him. "This was meant for you," he said, getting something for himself as he handed his best friend an index card.<p>

Roy read it. "What?" he asked.

"My advice," said Maes suddenly, "is don't make it bad. Take a bad situation and make it better. Go for it." He frowned as Roy chugged the rest of his vodka. "Don't be a fool and carry that pain around all by yourself." He picked up the index card. "Also, Roy, don't let me down. She has been found now go and get her."

The whole bar was singing encouragingly as Roy paid his bill and left. He had a long ways to go.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, the door to Roy's outer office flew open and Maes came in, trying to fend off General Hakuro. "Where's General Mustang?"<p>

"He's not here," Maes said desperately.

"General Hughes, if I hear you say that one more time, you'll have to go clean the linen closet."

That was certainly a fate worse than death so Maes shut his mouth. "Sir, what he says is true," said Riza. "General Mustang isn't here."

"Are you certain, Captain Hawkeye?" Riza nodded. "Find him," she was ordered.

"Yes, sir." When Hakuro was gone, she turned to Maes. "You know where he is, don't you?" He tried to look innocent. "You can talk now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He's gone to find Ed, hasn't he." That wasn't a question. "I hope she's there, wherever he's going."

* * *

><p>Ed was nervous. "Relax," she told herself. "This is will all be over tomorrow." <em>You'll be a married woman even though he's obviously the wrong man. <em>There was a noise outside and she looked out into the snow. A dark haired apparition stared back. Then he walked on. She didn't care how late it was. All she cared about was how much that looked like Roy. So she got up and ran outside. "Excuse me! Wait!" She followed the head of black hair down the street. It dead ended and he was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath and in desperation informed the area "_I'm looking for you!"_

Roy's voice floated back to her. "_I'm looking for I don't know what, I can't see there anymore and all my time's been taken_."

Ed gasped. "_Is this what it seems?_"

"_The lure of a dream_," Roy replied.

Their voices wound around each other's for sheer comfort. "_And I'm afraid to walk back through that door to find that I've awakened."_

Ed looked around again, trying to find where his voice was coming from. "_The night seems to care. The dreams in the air."_

"_The snow's coming down. It beckons me dare."_

"_It whispers. It hopes."_

"_It holds and confides and offers a bridge across these divides." _Something behind her rustled and she whirled to face it. "_Got to get back to a reason. Got to get back to a reason I once knew and this late in the seasons, one by one distractions fade from view. The only reason I have left is you." _The apparition stepped out of the shadows.

"Roy?" she asked.

"Edwarda," he replied as they headed right towards each other. "_I've been waiting._" As she found herself wrapped in his warm embrace and their lips met for the first time in over a year, she started thinking about how much of a scandal it would be if she ran away with her true love the night before her wedding. The clock began to chime. It rang twelve times. "What's the date?" he asked when they broke apart to breathe.

"December 25th," she replied. He gave a strangled laugh. She reached up to brush some snow out of his hair. "I know there's only one place that would be open. My nephew's restaurant."

"Then shall we go there?" he asked. She knocked some more snow off him. "You know I can take care of that myself."

"I know. I just want to. Let's go then." She took his hand and led him there. "Hello, Allison," she said to the person right inside the door. "We can seat ourselves."

"I'll tell George you're here then," Allison said cheerfully.

Ed steered Roy to a table in the corner. "How did you find me?"

"George Elric," he said to himself. "I know I've heard that name before."

"Really?" said an older man who just walked up with a pot of coffee. "Where have you heard my name before?"

"You," Roy told him, "live a double life. You have this and you're also the spymaster for a secret society."

"How did you guess?" George asked, pouring three cups of coffee and sitting down.

"Past experience with somebody like that."

"Relative of yours."

"How did you know?"

His question was ignored. "I had a hand in your reunion. I found her photo album which contained pictures of the two of you. She looked so happy in those pictures and so sad whenever I saw her. So I set out to find you, General Mustang, having no idea who you were. One of my people in Amestris knew and started passing me up the line to a woman who could get a message to you."

"She did and I set off as soon as I got it." Roy took Ed's hand. "That's why I finish this all so ironic. Two sets of aunts and nephews and the date."

Ed thought about it. "It kinda is."

"You two better get on the road," said George. "I had some of my staff pack you a month's worth of food on the house. Good luck."

Allison brought them a large basket and they were sent on their way to the dock where George had a private boat waiting to take them home.


	30. Shush

**This story is reaching its end. There may be about 6 chapters left. When we get there, I'll ask you if you want me to continue it or start the next part as a sequel.**

**Also, sneak peeks at four upcoming stories. I can't decide if they're going to be one shots or chapters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untitled: <strong>_**Roy and Maes exchanged glances over Ed's head. Normally they would say she was being extreme but the bruises on her face and arms said otherwise. This had a chance of being true. "Don't worry, Ed," said Maes. "We'll help you find Al and get you into a new home."**

**Summary: Edwarda and Alphonse Elric, orphaned at an early age and passed from home to home, stayed in Central for two years of elementary school. Before Ed began middle school, they moved away. Now in high school, when Al ran away, Ed returns to Central to search for him.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elric: <strong>_**"What are you doing here, Alphonse?"**

**Al looked up into the bemused face of Roy Mustang. "Ah, hello, General Mustang, sir. I'm just resting!"**

"**I've been watching you from nearby for two hours now," Roy pointed out. **

**Al knew he had been caught. "I'm actually here to prove Sister innocent of killing General Hakuro."**

**Summary: Having been blackmailed into leaving Central, Ed heads home the night General Hakuro is murdered. She becomes the primary suspect and goes on trial. Al goes to Central to clear her name.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Untitled<strong>_**: Two guys milled under the four. Eight stood under the three. From underneath the two with Winry and a shy guy who introduced himself as Kain, Ed watched Maes chat with a guy that also had black hair like his and Kain's. The guy turned and fixed her into a stare with a pair of eyes whose color was as dark as his hair. She knew a challenge when she saw one and there was no way she was going to back down to whoever he was. Only the whistle being blown interrupted the staring contest. "Miss Elric," said Greed. "Mr. Mustang, since you two are so itchy to show each other up, you two can captain the two teams required for today's lesson."**

**Summary: Ed, Al and Winry transfer to a small boarding school in Central, finding themselves interacting with people their own age one on one for the first time.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only the Good Die Young<strong>_**: **_**There are a few things of which I am sure. 1. You can't escape Death, the past or him when he wants you. 2. I want whatever is underneath this. 3. Which is him. What am I doing? I'm just letting him use me. **_**Edwarda Elric hesitated. **_**His eyes opened… but he didn't say anything. He doesn't really have to. It's all in his eyes. He's always known the power he's had over me and how much stronger it keeps getting. Fuck me. I've practically had a sign on my forehead that says 'notice how much of a fool I am for you'. Ah, well. Like I said to Cornello: God doesn't like me very much, even if I went, he'd probably chase me away, but it's okay, Ma. I rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun. You know that only the good die young.**_

**Summary: **_**I might as well will be the one**_**. That was their philosophy when their affair began, both uncaring of the consequences. Spin-off of the **_**Is This the Way it's Supposed to Go **_**universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back on this chapter: Roy and Ed return to Central to chaos in the mess hall.<strong>

**Chapter Soundtrack: Riza gets a song from the kid show **_**Between the Lions**_**.**

* * *

><p>The mess hall at Central Headquarters had changed a lot since the last time Ed was in it. The tables had been rearranged, a jukebox was in a corner and a piano had been added. It looked like a desperate attempt to make it friendlier. Everybody was talking to each other and nothing can be heard over the roar of the crowd. Ed swore that there was an ape playing the piano. "At least it's not Black Hayate," she said.<p>

"Did you say something?" asked Roy. "I couldn't hear you."

"What did you say?"

From beside the jukebox, Riza turned around. "_S-H,_" she began. "_How I love those two letters. S-H. When you shove them together. I'm bound. It's a whole new sound that goes sh, sh, sh… SHUSH!" _All but the piano fell silent. Before too long, all but Roy and Ed began talking again. She was cued in for a second verse. "_Won't everybody just SHUSH?_ _I'm getting crabby, now SHUSH." _ Ignored, she fired a bullet at the ceiling. "SHUT UP!"

That did the trick. Even the piano ceased. Then Ed smiled. "BIG SISTER!"

Riza and a large table full of people turned to stare. Roy began to back away as she headed for them. "EDWARDA ELRIC! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NO LETTERS! NO PHONE CALLS! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK!" Then she hugged her. "Welcome home, little sister." She turned on Roy next. "As for you," he gulped as she continued. "Why didn't you bring the rest of us along?"

"Yeah," said Maes, hurt. "Why didn't you?"

"I thought I heard Hawkeye yelling at Ed," said Jean from beside him. "ED!" He had just spotted her as she peeked out for her hiding spot behind Roy.

Roy saw her out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

"Ross and Armstrong are looking over here," she replied.

"Don't hide behind me!"

"Why not?" asked Jean.

"She's actually supposed to," Maes intervened on Ed's behalf.

"Why can't she hide behind Alphonse?" Roy asked.

"He's her brother, not her boyfriend! Besides, he hides behind Winry."

"I thought she was supposed to hide behind him," said Ed.

At the same time, Jean muttered "I'd hide behind the boss."

"Yeah," Maes had chosen to reply to him. "Even when he's hiding behind Hawkeye."

Ed laughed and hugged Roy from behind. He had an insulted look on his face. "So where is everybody?" she asked.

"Over here," Jean led them to their table. "We ordered takeout. I don't know if there's any extra food."

"It's okay," said Roy, holding up the basket of food they had been given before they left. "We still have two weeks' worth in here."

"Scoot, everybody!" said Maes. They did, making room for three more chairs.

"Are Winry and Al here or in Resembool?" Ed asked.

"Resembool," said Maria. "Welcome home." Everybody else echoed her sentiments.

"It's good to be home." Just then Roy reached into the basket and pulled out the last roll, offering it to her. "No thanks, dear."

Maes took it from him and took a big bite. "I was going to eat that if she didn't want it," said Roy. It was offered back to him. "I don't want it now."

"It wouldn't kill you," said Maes upon swallowing. He turned to Ed. "Next train to Resembool departs at nine tonight."

"I'll be on it then," she replied. "Don't look at me like that, Mustang. I need to visit them, they're my family. I'm not leaving you again." She sighed. "Roy, please, you can't come with me."

"I know," he replied. "It's only just that I just got you back and now you're off again."

"Yeah, but we're going have to face it, if one of us isn't gone, the other is. It's always going to be that way for us. I'll tell you what; I'll call you whenever I can." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Is my house still here?"

Maes gave her a ring of keys. "Here are your keys back. A kitten moved in last month but other than that, it's still yours."

"Thanks."

"I don't like cats very much," said Roy.

"I remember," she said with a smile. "That was our mock battle. Al had found a kitten and Fuery found Black Hayate. How is he, by the way?"

"He's fine," Riza replied.

"I remember that ," said Roy. "The cat was one of the things we fought over."

"Amazing what makes some people fight," said Ed, shaking her head.

"The last slice of pie is mine," said Roy, reaching into the basket.

"What?" she said. "It's mine!"

"Alright," said Riza. She reached out and took the pie plate from Roy. "You two are not going to be squabbling like an old married couple at the lunch table. Either share it or it's mine."

"We'll share it," they said in unison.

She cut into two sections, handing Ed the larger and Roy the smaller. "I got the smaller half." He said.

"You picked the fight," Riza told him.

Ed grinned. "You know what else I just remembered? That giant picture…"

"No! Not that!" hollered Maes.

"Good times," she finished off her pie. "Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" Most of them shouted back as she walked off.

"Remember Warehouse 13?" asked Kain.


	31. Fun with Winry and Al

**In this chapter, Ed goes home to visit Winry and Al. **

It was after seven a.m. when Winry looked out the window and saw Ed walking up. She threw down her towel and ran out. "ED! YOU'RE HOME!" Al ran outside as soon as he heard.

"You two know I love you but I was on a train all night and there's something I have to do," Ed said, tiredly.

"Sleep?" guessed Al.

"Yes, but first I promised…"

"You know where the phone is," said Winry with a smile. "Go call him."

Ed glanced at the clock when she got in. "He won't be at home," she muttered, picking up the phone and dialing. "Hello, Riza! Yes, I was. Okay, I'll try not to fall asleep." She waited for a few minutes. "Hello, dear. I just got here. No, I haven't. Yes, darling. Right away, darling. Okay. I'm fine. Thanks. You? Really? Lucky you!" She laughed. "Alright, dear, you better get to work. I love you. Bye."

When she put the phone down, Winry decided to spring the news on her. "Al and I are engaged and we want you to be the Maid of Honor."

Ed fainted. Al carried her into the spare bedroom. When he returned, they began discussing the plans. They had just decided to try for a park in Central during the summer and Al went to make the phone call when Ed walked back in. "Oh, Ed! We need to go shopping for our dresses next time we're both in Central." She rolled her eyes as her best friend fainted again.

"They have June 21st open," said Al. "Uh, Sister?"

"We should leave her this time."


	32. Wait for Me

**Ed returns to Central when the Eastern part of Amestris falls under threat and is evacuated except for the military personnel. Roy is sent back out there and this is right before he leaves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another sneak peek for you: <strong>

_**Untitled: **_**Roy sighed. "For four years, it was one foster home after another. They all asked how I survived. I told them. They said it was impossible and that I shouldn't waste my life waiting for an imaginary person. I protested, saying you were real. I wound up becoming a ward of the State. Then I was in and out of at least ten different insane asylums over six years. Finally, at eighteen, I was turned loose to fend for myself. I was given a departing present, a legal document declaring that I had pyropyschomania. It worked, nobody wanted anything to do with me. Who would with a nutcase more likely to set you on fire than look at you? I never gave up the hope that someday you'd return to keep your promise, Edwarda."**

**Ed sighed and reached for his hand. "Roy Mustang, the one who waited, will you come with me?"**

**Summary: In 1893, the serial killer known as the Harvester was defeated by a pair of unknown people when it attacked the Mustang family. The only survivor, their son, Roy, grew up in turmoil, always looking to thank his saviors. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Soundtrack: <strong>_**Leaving on a Jet Plane **_**– (combination of Peter, Paul and Mary's version with John Denver's version)**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ed was on the train to Central. She walked home, very tired and bruised from fainting every time Winry discussed wedding plans. The phone rang when she stepped aside. It was Riza, telling her she was needed at Headquarters right away. She put her luggage down, went to change, grabbed her name tag and left.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as she got back, she unpacked and began digging through the box she had been given of parts to assemble a device to help defend Central. The front door opened and footsteps went upstairs. She frowned as a door opened and closed. It was too soon for it to be Winry, Al or Pinako. Resembool hadn't gotten the notice to evacuate yet. They came back downstairs and walked into the room she was in. A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "You already started," Roy commented, kissing her softly.<p>

"Yeah, because you won't be here as of tomorrow," she replied.

"How much longer?"

"Well if Colonel Mustard would let me do my work, five minutes."

"Hint taken," he let her go and headed off for the kitchen. She came in when she was done. "I transmuted dinner."

She laughed. "Did you even find anything in my fridge?"

"Gracia restocked it yesterday so I found something."

Dinner wasn't a quiet affair. Both knew they needed to utilize this last amount of time together wisely, so when they weren't lip locked, they were talking. Ed looked up at the clock. It was 12:10 a.m. "Somebody needs to sleep as he has an early morning train to catch." He kissed her. Neither of them were drunk so why they were kissing so passionately she didn't know.

* * *

><p>It was now after two and she did know one thing. He was fast asleep beside her and to add insult to injury, he had stolen her pillow. Not that she actually minded. She sighed, curling up against him and resting her head on his shoulder, giving that his arm was around her as if to pin her there. She wondered if when he woke up, he'd remember what happened and not regret it.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke up a little before dawn, unwillingly disentangling himself from her. He stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for the dawn. Once he was awake and dressed, he crossed over to where she was still sleeping and kissed her awake. "What?" she asked upon opening her eyes.<p>

"_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go, I'm standing here… I hate to wake you up to say goodbye, but the dawn is breaking, it's early morn… Already I'm so lonesome, I could cry. So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. I'm leaving…"_

"On a train," she sighed, reaching for her robe on the nightstand.

"_I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, I hate to go. There's so many times I've let you down. So many times I've played around. I tell you now, they don't mean a thing. Every place I go, I think of you. Every song I sing, I sing for you. When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring. So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go."_

She was up and dressed in the robe, hugging him. "I…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "_Now the time has come to leave you. One more time, let me kiss you. Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way. Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone, about the time I won't have to say kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. I'm leaving … I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, I hate to go."_

He turned to leave but she grabbed the scarf wrapped around his neck and dragged him down to her height for a last kiss. When he straightened back up, she whispered "if you're not home in two years, I'm coming to you, no matter what. Always."

"Always," he repeated. She released him and watched him go before heading back to bed when he was out of sight.


	33. Banishment and Boredom

**Chapter 33 – in which there is a wedding and Ed gets angry, causing chaos and confusion where Roy is. There is also pretty colors and a dragon.**

* * *

><p>The wedding went as planned. Ed had to skip out on the reception, giving her apologies to the bride and groom. Al and Winry accepted them and let her go off to Headquarters. She was still in her dress when she entered, changing from heels to boots. A letter was handed to her. She read it, wrote a message out and handed it to a radio operater. "Send this to Lieutenant Fuery at Eastern Command, please," the anger in her voice was clear. He nodded, scared, and sent it. She crumpled up the letter and threw it at a wall. A strange, scaly creature jumped up and ate it. It looked sick and opened its mouth, letting out a stream of green fire. She stared at it. <em>Wy does that remind me of Mustang? <em>Then she smiled and grabbed it, running out.

"Hey! Why did you just kidnap one of our dragons?" an officer shouted after her.

* * *

><p>All the Generals at Eastern Command were gathered in a conference room. "What the hell, Mustang?" one yelped suddenly as everybody jumped. "Where did that green fireball come from?"<p>

"I don't know," said Roy, just as freaked out the rest.

"It had to have been you," another said. "You're the only one here that plays with fire!"

They all screamed and hid as a ball of purple flames came from Roy's direction. Kain ran in. "Excuse me." Nobody heard him. "Excuse me." They were all busy yelling at Roy, who was yelling at back at them and himself at the same time. "EXCUSE ME!"

In the quiet that followed, the next fireball was pink. "Pink?" Roy wailed. "Why pink?"

Kain facepalmed. "Urgent message for General Hughes from Edwarda Elric."

Maes made to stand up as Roy yelped a warning. He just barely escaped a stream of blue fire. "Roy! Don't try to kill me next time!"

"I don't mean to!"

"What does she say?"

Kain held up the paper. "An injustice has been done. She was been unfairly put on trial without her knowledge and a defense lawyer. She lost the case and has been banished from Central. She is now considered a threat to the city and adds that she is as harmless as a seasick crocodile. She asks you to contact her in Resembool as soon as you can as she is seeking your advice. That one was black, General Mustang, sir."

Roy sighed. "I'm just going to go outside until I regain control of my alchemy."

Maes opened the window. "You better go out this way." Roy jumped out and yelped as another fireball came right as he hit the ground. "White!" hollered Maes at him.

* * *

><p>Everybody stared at Ed as she stormed to the train station. It could have been how she was dressed or the dragon perched on her shoulder. After the initial green, it had belched purple, pink, blue and black. After the last one, white, it decided to take a nap.<p>

* * *

><p>"This meeting is getting nowhere," commented Roy from the window. "I vote we all take a nap."<p>

"Thank you, General Mustang," Hakuro sighed. "Your uncalled for comment is duly noted and appreciated. All in favor of adjourning for the night, raise your hand."

Roy and Maes were the only ones.

* * *

><p>Ed got on the train with minor incidents. The dragon stretched and yawned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Somebody wake Mustang up," Hakuro sighed.<p>

Maes crept over to his best friend, who had been sent to the corner for too many comments about the way the meeting wasn't progressing. He cautiously poked his face. Roy woke up. "You've been asleep for the past two hours."

"I need something to do besides lurking," Roy muttered.

"You could hide somewhere and terrorize unsuspecting passerby," came the suggestion. "… Unless the passerby is Captain Hawkeye."

"I've been doing that for the past seven months."

"You do have to lurk in dark enclosed spaces and throw fireballs at anybody evil in sight and create chaos out of sheer boredom," said another person.

"I feel so useless," Roy whined.


	34. Always

**Reunion time! **

* * *

><p>Maes was in Roy's office. Roy had his face buried in his desk, dying of boredom. The windows were spotless so there was absolutely nothing for him to do but read the paper for the 15th time. The phone rang. "Hello?" said Maes. "Oh, hello, Winry! Yes, he' s here. Oh? That's a great idea! I'll have her retrial moved here. No problem! See you then." He put the phone down. "That was your future sister-in-law. They're all coming here for the retrial."<p>

"How does everybody even know Ed and I are secretly engaged?"

"It's a secret, that's why."

Roy gave a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p>The next day, Winry and Ed came into his office. He got up and headed straight for Ed. "I wouldn't…" Winry began.<p>

Too late, he had hugged her. "Edwarda?" he asked. "Why are you so cold? It's the beginning of July."

She broke out of his grasp and began to walk around. "She has to keep moving," said Winry. "Otherwise, she's freezes and it takes forever to thaw her back out. "

"Why does she have two shadows?"

"The second shadow is why I'm so cold," Ed said. Little patches of ice formed in the air from where her breath came into contact with it.

"She does that , too." Winry told him.

"Any idea why?" Roy asked.

Maes had come in and frowned, pulling out a book and flipping pages rapidly. "I think it's because Winter is trying to manifest himself through her," he said.

"I know how to handle that," said Roy. He crossed over and recaptured her in his arms. "I just hope I'm not too late. Edwarda, remember that song we sang at the ice cream parlor?"

"Yes," she said.

"You're never truly alone, darling," he whispered. "I'm always with you. I just may not be physically present."

She smiled up at him. "When you can't run, you walk. When you can't walk, you crawl and when you can't crawl…"

"You find someone to carry you," he finished. "I'll carry you until the very bitter end. Always." She was warming up.

"I missed you," she told him, staring up into his hand as he reached out to touch her face. "I could do this forever."

He smiled and tilted his head. She closed her eyes, not willing to miss a single moment of the kiss to come. When it came, she kissed him back slowly. "I know we wouldn't be apart for long," she said when they broke apart.

"So that's all it took to beat him?" said Winry. "Damn it, we could have done that."

Ed looked down, she had only one shadow. "That was weird."


	35. Medley

**In the interest of time, I'll just say that Maes won Ed's case because he's just awesome like that. So this is the second to last chapter. *tear***

**Ed and Roy had a bad fight right afterwards and this is how they resolved it.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: a changed version of **_**I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along **_**from the Muppet Movie so Ed and Riza can sing it about men instead of Rowlf and Kermit singing about women.**

_**Ring Ring **_**– ABBA (as sung by Edwarda Elric)**

**Medley 1: **_**Witch Doctor **_**(David Seville)**_**, Purple People Eater **_**(Sheb Wooley)****and **_**Bill Bailey **_**(traditional but Bobby Darin's version)****… (as sung by Edwarda Elric)**

**Medley 2: **_**You Can't Hurry Love **_**(Phil Collins), **_**So Happy Together **_**(The Turtles) and **_**It's Not Unusual **_**(Tom Jones) … (as sung by Edwarda Elric, Jean Havok, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Roy Mustang)**

* * *

><p>Riza walked into the mess hall, now serving as a club of sorts for officers and consultants as a hasty scribbled note said on the door. She shook her head and went inside. Ed was at the piano, tinkling away at the ivories. She looked blue so Riza grabbed two scotches and went over to her. "Evening," she said as a greeting. "You look like you could use a drink."<p>

Ed looked up at her. "Hi, sister." She continued to play absently.

Riza listened for a while. Finally, she cut to the chase. "Let me guess, troubles with Roy."

"Does it show?"

"Listen, when you've been around as long as I have, you've seen a broken heart for every drop of rain. A shattered dream for every falling star."

Ed played the bass notes on down to the end before ceasing. "Exactly. We had a bad fight last week and Mustang just walked out on me." She resumed playing.

"Eh, that doesn't surprise me. That's why I live alone."

"Oh?"

"You bet. I finish work; I go home, read a book, have a drink or two, take Black Hayate out for a walk and go to bed."

"Nice and simple."

"Stay away from romance, that's my motto."

"I just can't seem to keep away from him."

"That's a problem."

Ed sighed and the music changed. "_You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em, There's something irresistabullish about 'em."_

"_We grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long," _sang Riza. "_I hope that something better comes along."_

"_It's no good complaining and pointless to argue."_

"_If he's good looking, he has a way of staying on your mind."_

Ed winced at the bad line. "_He made a human out of the Little Mermaid."_

"_I hope that something better comes along_," they dueted.

Riza continued. "_Oh, what could be better than a dreamy corporate heir when puppy love comes on strong? Or a banker that's a single. A lad that makes you tingle. A lover and husband gives you a new leash on life."_

"Uh," said Ed. "Are you improving?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Two, three, four. _I don't meat to scare you, my friend, but I bet ya, come Mother's Day the litter bug's going to get ya."_

"_The urge is righteous but the face is wrong."_

"_I hope that something better comes along."_

Ed went ahead and launched into the next verse. "_Still it's fun when they're fetching and ask you to see an etching that they keep at their apartment. There is no solution, it's part of evolution."_

"_The pitter patter of souls, the little feet of tadpoles."_

"Sister," asked Ed, "will you stop making shit up?"

"Oops. I did it again."

"Two, three, four. _There's no limitation to mixing and matching."_

"_Some get an itching for a critter they've been scratching. A skunk was badgered, the results were strong. I hope that something better."_

"_I hope that something better, I hope that something better comes along!"_

As Ed finished the song, Riza sighed. "Tell us about your blues, sister."

"There's not much to tell…" began Ed before she jumped up and stole the microphone that Jean had just set up. "… _I was sitting by the phone. I was waiting all alone. Baby, by myself I sit and wait and wonder about you. It's a dark and dreary night. Seems like nothing's going right. Won't you tell me, honey, how can I go here without you? Yes, I'm down and feeling blue and I don't know what to do!"_

Roy and Maes came in as the crowd joined her. "_Oh, oh, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call? Ring, ring, the happiest sound of them all. Ring, ring, I stare at the phone on the wall."_

Ed soloed "_And I sit all alone impatiently, won't you please understand the need in me."_

The crowd joined her again. "_So, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call? Oh, oh, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call?" _

Ed ran across the stage. "_You were here and now you're gone. Hey, did I do something wrong? I just can't believe that I could be so badly mistaken. Was it me or was it you? Tell me, are we really through? Won't you hear me cry and you will know that my heart is breaking. Please forgive and then forget or maybe, darling, better yet…"_

The crowd was too happy to sing along. "_Oh, oh, ring, ring, why don't you give me a call? Ring, ring, the happiest sound of them all. Ring, ring, I stare at the phone on the wall."_

"_And I sit all alone impatiently, won't you please understand the need in me."_

She let the crowd finish the song and went to talk to Riza. "How about a little medley for you guys?"

As the crowd roared its approval, Maes turned to Roy. "I bet she knows you're here." Roy didn't reply. He was watching Ed return to center stage.

She grinned, back the microphone. "_I'll admit I wasn't very smart so I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser and he taught me the way to win your heart… I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line? He said eating purple people and it sure is fine, but that's not the reason that I came to land. I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band. _Okay, let's go home! _Won't you come home, Bill Bailey? Won't you come home? She moans the whole day long. I'll do the cooking, honey, I'll even pay the rent. I know, I know I've done you wrong. Do you remember that rainy evening that I throw you out with nothing but a fine toothed comb? I know I'm to blame, well ain't it a shame. Bailey, won't you please come? Bailey, won't you please come? Bailey, won't you please come? One more time. Bailey, won't you please come home!"_

"I told you so," Maes said to Roy. Jean caught his boss's eye and nodded.

Ed was about to go sit down but somebody out there loved her so they hollered for more. "More!" shouted Maes. Mob psychology grabbed the crowd by the throat.

"Okay! One more song!" she laughed. "_I need love, love, ooh, to ease my mind, I need to find, time, someone to call mine, but Momma said you can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take. You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. Just trust in the good time, no matter how long it takes…"_

Suddenly the quartet jumped on the stage. "_… I can see me loving nobody but you for all my life. When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life. Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together."_

They backed up. Ed opened her mouth to keep singing but a new voice interrupted. "_It's not unusual to go out at anytime," _she moved to let Roy on stage. "_But when I see you out and about it's such a crime. If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual, it happens every day, no matter what you say. You find it happens all the time. Love will never do what you want it to. Why can't this crazy love be mine? It's not unusual to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual to be sad with anyone, but I ever find that you changed at anytime, it's not unusual to find that I'm in love with you!" _Then he took her by the hand. "Let's go home, Edwarda Felicity."

As they walked out together, hand in hand, Jean ran back on stage. Riza threw a tomato at him. He dodged as mob psychology grabbed the crowd again and he was booed off the stage.


	36. All That I See

**Final chapter. *tears* So, here's a question for you, my darling readers. Should I continue with this or have their married life be a sequel?**

**So, with more tears and without further ado, the end.**

* * *

><p>Roy and Maes were standing in the main room of the chapel. "Uh, Roy?" said Maes.<p>

"Yes?" Roy replied.

"Please don't get angry when I say this but…"

"But what, Maes, what could possibly be wrong?"

"There's a dragon… on your head."

"The hell?" Roy's eyes flickered upwards. He couldn't see anything so he cautiously reached up. The top of his head felt scaly. He removed the scaly thing and came face to face with a dragon. "Maes," he said. "It's a dragon."

"Yeah, I know. I was the one who told you it was there."

"It's a real, live dragon."

"Ooh," said the dragon. "You're a human, I'm so impressed…"

Roy put it down on a pew. "It spoke," said Maes.

"Of course I bloody spoke. I'm a dragon; I'm smarter than both of you combined."

Al laughed. "I see you met Arthur. Sister adopted him…"

"I adopted her," Arthur corrected.

"…when she found him at Central Headquarters one day. Apparently, he reminds her of you, General Mustang."

"I can see it," said Maes.

Roy gave Arthur a look. "You better behave, dragon, or you and I will always be at each other's throats."

"No doubt about that, human," replied Arthur.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the women were looking for the bride. Winry found Ed in her dressing room, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She had a picture of Trisha Elric beside her. "There you are," said Winry.<p>

"I wonder what Mother would say if she was here," said Ed.

"I wondered what mine would say before my wedding, too. Do you know what my best friend told me?"

"I don't know about her but I'm proud of you," they said in unison.

"Let's get you ready," Winry said.

"Winry, I thought about asking Maes this but decided against it, Roy needs him more than I do right now, so will you give me away?"

"Oh, Ed! I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>"You found her," said a relieved Gracia when they came over to where she was with Riza, Maria and Elicia.<p>

Riza gave Ed a look. "If you had chickened out," she began, "I would have..."

Maria cleared her throat, giving Elicia a pointed look. "I'm sure Ed knows. Lead us in, oh, fearless leader."

When the four had gone in, Ed turned to Winry. "Winry…"

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Think of it this way, if you had been a straight male or a lesbian, you'd be marrying me instead."

"… Oh, I think it's time to go in!"

Together, they pushed open the doors and walked into the next chapter of Ed's life.


End file.
